By the People, For the People
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Romantic one shots and drabbles of Cornelia and Lelouch, suggested by you, the fans! Can be AU or canon, it's all up to you. Credit for the format and the initial idea of this goes to Project Clu-Clu. The more requests I get, the more chapters you guys get.
1. Worried

**A/N:** What's up guys, A.D. Fields here. Now, I'll be talking for a bit, and it'll be kinda boring, but this note is _**very**_ important, so please read it.

First off, I'd like to thank all those who follow and read "Into the Fray" and I do have some news on that. There is another update coming, but it'll probably be the last one for quite some time, but I'll tell you why a little later in this note.

So, I really enjoyed what Project Clu-Clu (I think that's right) does with the whole "Your wish is my Command" series, and I asked him/her if I was allowed to use this format, but have one critical difference. All the stories here, will be Lelouch and Cornelia centered. They can be AU or canon, it really doesn't matter to me. I'll take your requests in my inbox on fan-fiction (this site your on. Just click on my name, and then the little PM thing to request stuff). As I was saying, I would like to thank Clu-Clu for use of his/her format, and their generosity in allowing me to do this.

As I said before, all these will be romance for Lelouch and Cornelia. Some may be related down the road if that's what the fans want, but it's totally up to you guys, and here, nothing will go past the T rating, so no lemons, sorry!

Now, to the really important part. Into the Fray will be getting another update in the next few weeks, that I will promise you, but it will be quiet after that for quite some time. The reason? Military! I've been accepted into the Canadian Military, and my Basic Military Qualification (Boot Camp) starts January 26th. Less than a month from today, so I really won't have too much time to myself to write and upload stuff, but I'll do my best.

Remember, if you want to request something, PM me, and I'll do my best to write a schpeel about it, but I'll probably need to do some research first. Little hint, Mass Effect stuff is more than welcome, considering I've logged well over 300 hours in the entire series.

That's all for now, please enjoy, and leave a review.

* * *

It was dark, and it was late. Half past twelve in the morning to be exact, and everyone who was anyone was nestled away in their beds, sleeping peacefully, and recharging for the day ahead.

Everyone but one man, was counting sheep in dreamland, but he had a rather good excuse as to why he wasn't.

The pale blue light from the television shone throughout the living room, in fact, it was the only light inside the entire house, casting grotesque shadows on the wall from ordinary objects such as the sofa or the lamp.

_"She's never late. What could possibly be keeping her?"_ the man thought, attempting to solve the puzzle that had been plaguing him for just over three hours now.

The her, that he was referring to in his thought process, was his wife, who was a police officer at the local station.

He had been watching the news ever since she was twenty minutes late, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious that could explain why the woman he loved was so late, but there was nothing.

No robberies, no car accidents, no kittens stuck in trees. There was no explanation that he could find which would suit her being this late.

Of course though, that didn't stop his mind from playing through any and all scenarios, no matter how wild and ludicrous, that would serve as an explanation as to where his wife had disappeared to that night.

His eyes glazed over for the fourth time as the clock struck one in the morning, and as the midnight news anchor got off, and the feed switched to infomercials, but he didn't care.

He began to fall backwards in time through his mind as he continued to blankly stare at the television set in front of him, still casting its eerie glow around the room.

He fell back to when they were mere teenagers and had met in their first year of high school at lunch, and they had only grown closer in the four years they spent in that hell.

Even in grade twelve, he had been the socially inept, but surprisingly popular captain of the chess team, while she, also socially inept, and although not as popular captain of the history club.

Both of them had analytical minds, thinking strategies through to the point of exhaustion. He with chess, and she with battles.

Practically everyone thought that one of them, or both of them would've joined the military. They had the grades, the drive, and the discipline to do so, and even the recruiters thought so as they did everything but beg them to enlist into the forces, but it wasn't to be.

Both of them never had what you would call a relationship, they were more like...siblings, and even once they separated to go to their respective universities, they still kept in touch with e-mails, and meetings when their timetables allowed it.

Once they had finished, she had come out as an officer of the law, and he was a newly minted lawyer.

It seemed like a good arrangement, with her catching the criminals, and he prosecuting those who were guilty of their crimes to the fullest extent of the law.

They had both grown over the years, both in status and in rank, with him becoming one of the best prosecutor's in the country, and her, becoming a highly respected and decorated member of the police forces in the state.

However, they had both realized something that they would've rather not had happen, but were more than happy to accept.

Both of them had fallen in love with one another, which is pretty good, because he got out of the brother-zone, which is a very rare thing to do.

They had a spring wedding, and all those who were able to, attended, and those who couldn't had sent their regrets.

The entire thing was lovely, birds chirping, breeze blowing, flowers blooming and all that other stuff that happens in spring that's really nice.

She had looked wonderful, standing at the altar in the white wedding dress that her sister had picked out, and with her purple hair back in a tight braid, shining a small smile in his direction as he wiped his sweaty palms on his tuxedo pants for the umpteenth time that hour.

Again, after that, they had only grown. Buying a house in the suburbs, getting a couple of cars so they could each commute whenever and wherever they had to, and even talking about starting a family, which was a scary prospect for him.

His mind shifted back into gear as he registered the sound of a key turning in the lock for the front door.

The door slid noiselessly open and it then shut with a quiet click. Before he knew it, he was bathed in bright light, chasing away the shadows that had adhered to the wall when only the television was on.

The person in the doorway said one thing to the man sitting on the sofa with the sad smile on his face, their voice laced with surprise.

"Lelouch? What are you still doing awake?"

"Just thinking honey, just thinking" he replied, getting up and walking to another doorway, and flicking the light. "By the way, I made dinner."

The light revealed a rather sad scene. A rose, drooping in its vase sat in the center of the table, along with two candles, burnt right down to the bases, and two empty plates, along with an intricate grouping of silverware all around them and silk linens (tablecloth and napkins) at each place.

"I...uh...put the food in the oven to keep it warm, but I guess it was all for naught" Lelouch said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I did get a little worried about you though."

A chuckle was issued, before the person said "Lelouch, you shouldn't have been. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Cornelia, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less than on the day I said 'I do' at the altar" he replied, taking hold of her hands and looking deeply into her eyes. "And because of that, I will always worry, even though I'm not the type of person to do so, I do want to know why you were so late."

She looked down, embarrassed with the answer she knew was coming, but she told him anyways "A party. They threw a party for something that happened at the station, a birthday, or something, and I didn't notice the time, it was foolish really."

"Well, the point is we're both together again" Lelouch said with a sly smile "Now, how about that dinner?"

Cornelia's eyes lit up with amusement as she sauntered over to her seat and sat down "I'd love some."

**The End**


	2. Christmas Parties are a Drag

Request: At some Christmas party, both Lelouch and Cornelia end up under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Christmas Parties are a Drag**

* * *

That fateful time of year was once again upon the world.

They were closing in on Christmas, and that meant the annual Ashford Corporation Christmas Bash was in full swing in the top floor offices.

Not that Lelouch hated Christmas, he was actually quite happy with the holiday and with the time off that it brought so he could spend some time with his younger sister Nunnally.

However, he wasn't much of a fan of the extravagant parties that his boss, Milly Ashford threw several times a year in celebration of various holidays, with Christmas being the biggest one.

As a member of the accounting department, Lelouch always got roped into putting the entire budget and payroll back together after a party or after a holiday, even though there were about six other accountants who worked in the building.

"Isn't this party just _stupendous_?" Lloyd Asplund said as he walked up next to Lelouch.

Lloyd was head of the research and development department in the building, and always came up with new gadgets to market.

Though he was quite eccentric and a self proclaimed sociopath, to which Lelouch didn't doubt one bit, he still managed to pull in large sums of money for the company due to his inventions.

"Lloyd, it's just like every other Christmas party I've attended in my three years of employment. Big, extravagant, and costly" Lelouch said, nursing his drink. "It's just one big cycle."

"I guess you're right, but there are exceptions to even a cycle" Lloyd replied, before waving and saying "Ta-ta for now."

As Lloyd left, Lelouch's boss, Milly, took his place.

"What's the matter Lelouch? Aren't you having fun?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question which was presented to him by the busty blond woman.

"Milly, must these parties be so large and...expensive?" he asked, which got a laugh in return.

"Lelouch, you should've learned by now" Milly said, leaning in close "If there's one thing I do, it's that I take care of my employees."

He could feel her breasts straining against the dress they were contained in as she pushed her body closer to his.

Lelouch was used to this type of treatment. Milly wasn't so much as trying to get in his pants, as in just having a little fun. She had learned long ago that Lelouch, although he found her attractive, had no interest in dating her.

She had accepted that fact, but that didn't stop her from antagonizing him every chance she got.

"Lighten up Lelouch, it's Christmas" she chided, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips "Relax, live a little, have a bit of fun for once in your life."

This caused him to snort "I have plenty of fun, but none of it is at work."

That wasn't necessarily true in all respects, because Milly had been kind enough to put a chess board in the break room on the floor that Lelouch was situated.

"Lelouch you're hurting my feelings" she said, putting a hand to her chest over her heart. "Why don't you go mingle with some other people?"

Once again resisting the urge to roll his eyes, simply said "Alright" and departed.

Finding a comfortable seat in an armchair with a small group of people, he joined in the very animated conversation about which holiday was better.

Although quickly, he grew very tired of the back and forth banter that kept repeating practically the same arguments over and over.

Once again, he was wandering around looking for an intelligent being to have a conversation with, and it wasn't easy work.

_"C.C? Pft, no. All she can talk about is pizza. Clovis? Boy, that's a good joke right there. As if he could actually hold a conversation for more than a minute. Gino? That's another good joke there."_

The thoughts continued to scroll through his head, until he had finished a lap of the room with no luck of finding a decent conversation partner that could hold his interest.

Of course, that didn't stop people from trying to talk to him, but he politely talked with them for a moment, and then broke away.

Rubbing his temples from the pounding beat of the music that was now pounding into his skull, he retreated to the one place where he knew there would be silence.

Milly had been clever enough to soundproof the break room so that no outside noise would penetrate. It could turn this event into just a fraction of what it was, and relieve his headache all in one fell swoop.

But alas, it was not meant to be. He stepped foot into the break room and closed the door with a tired sigh. He opened his eyes, and they immediately locked onto the chess board, or rather, onto the person playing against herself.

The name came to him in an instant. Cornelia Baxter, member of the legal department, was seated, on his side, fiddling with the pieces, mostly the black king.

Lelouch stopped himself from putting a fist through the wall. It seemed as if fate didn't want him to have a quiet part of the night.

While he was busy cursing fate, he didn't notice the person waving to get his attention.

"You're Lelouch, right?" Cornelia asked, before she snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of the mental tirade he was on. "Excuse me, could you repeat the question?"

"I said, you're Lelouch, right?" she reiterated, to which she got a nod. "Would you like to play chess? I hear you're somewhat of a master and I'd like to play against you."

Well, it wouldn't be dead silent, but Lelouch was actually in the mood for a game of chess. To be quite honest, he was always in the mood if a player was good enough.

"Very well then, let's play" he said, sitting down in the seat across from her and picking up a white pawn from the board.

Half an hour later, the game had ended, but it had ended very closely. Cornelia was relentless with her attacks and her feints, causing Lelouch to work his defense angle to the maximum like he had never done before.

Neither one noticed the other body that had come into the room, until a cough was elicited from said person.

"What can we do for you Milly?" Cornelia asked, as her eyes settled on the blond woman and slightly narrowed.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Milly said sweetly, before smiling like the Cheshire cat and pointing upwards "Look up."

Both of them did, and they saw something that startled them both.

A small sprig of green with a red bow hung from the ceiling off and thin, nearly invisible piece of wire.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Lelouch asked, gulping a little bit as his face started to turn red.

"I think it is" Cornelia said, equally as stunned.

They both looked at Milly, who had the most innocent look on her face, and crossed their arms.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Lelouch said, setting his jaw.

"Well considering that neither of you would make a move for your feelings, I needed a little bit of behind the scenes work" she replied, looking at her nails.

Both of them launched into a sputtering fit, much to Milly's amusement as they attempted to work through what she had said, before stopping them.

"Now, as tradition, people under the mistletoe must kiss" she said, smiling even wider, as if that was possible.

"No way! Uh uh! Not gonna happen in a million ye**EEARS**!" Lelouch said, transitioning to screaming as Cornelia grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling them together and crashing her lips into his.

It was a feeling of euphoria for a moment, as the world around them shattered. They broke the clinch, but stayed resting their foreheads together for another moment as a shutter click interrupted their solstice.

Again, Milly was grinning, but this time, she had a camera in her hand.

She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her, and even through the sound proofing, you could hear the maniacal cackling of a successful plan.

"Shouldn't we...y'know...go after her or something?" Lelouch asked, looking at Cornelia.

A sensual smirk came onto her lips as she said "Maybe later. Right now...we're a little, preoccupied at the moment."

She pulled him back in for another searing kiss, and that was the end of that.

* * *

**The End**


	3. The Bottle

**A/N:** Come on people! More requests! I will take several requests from one person, even if you've already requested something, but they must be inboxed to me! Not in a review!

* * *

Request: Lelouch is at Cornelia's birthday party, where they play spin the bottle. During Lelouch's turn, the bottle lands on Cornelia.

* * *

**The Bottle**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Cornelia!" came a momentous shout as the fourteen, now fifteen year old girl walked into her house.

The violet haired teenager blinked once, and then twice, before smiling widely.

"Thanks guys!" she said, as her friends crowded around her, along with her grinning parents "But how did you pull this off?"

"That would be my doing" Milly said, holding up her hand. "I brought the idea to your parents for a surprise party, and they were thrilled."

"Ms. Ashford has been a great help to us in planning your party, as have all your friends" her mother said, before capturing her daughter in a hug.

The festivities continued on, from late afternoon when the party kicked off, until very late in the evening.

It had been decided that those who were allowed to sleep over, could, so long as males and females slept on separate floors, but there was no set bed time, so practically all of them were planning on pulling an all-nighter.

Currently, they were situated in the basement, which the boys had claimed as their domain, and were playing a particularly vicious match of Mario Kart.

"No Lelouch! NOT THE BLUE SHELL!" Rivalz screamed, as his kart was overturned and Toad, being controlled by Lelouch sped past him to the finish line.

"Eat my dust Rivalz! You still can't beat the master at his own game" Lelouch said, putting down the controller and leaning back to bask in his victory.

"Can we do something a little bit more interesting than this?" Complained Euphemia, who was Cornelia's younger sister.

"Like what?" Suzaku asked.

"I know!" Milly said, pulling a glass bottle off a shelf "Let's play 'Spin the Bottle!'"

A solid wall of groans from the male population, and squeals from the female population filled the air.

With his hand on his forehead, Schneizel made his protest vocal. "Milly, must we really play this ridiculous game? What's the point of it even? It's not like chess, which has a definite winner and loser."

"There isn't a point, but it's a party game, and this is a party" she retorted, sitting down.

"If we're going to play this, shouldn't there be a few rules?" Gilbert said "No offense, but I don't want to kiss a guy."

"And I'm not too fond of kissing a girl" Kallen said, also plopping down on the floor.

"Alright, alright" Milly said, calming them down a little. "You must kiss the opposite gender. If the bottle lands on someone that is your gender, you go for the next girl to the right. Does that appease you?"

Everyone in the circle nodded, and those who weren't yet sitting down found a blank spot and took up residence.

The girls outnumbered the boys at a nearly two to one ratio, and everyone, excluding the boys were excited to play.

It was no real secret that practically every girl currently there, harbored some sort of affection for a male that was present, but most of them directed it towards Lelouch, who didn't even know about it.

"Well then" Rivalz said without very much enthusiasm "Who's going first?"

Glances were exchanged until finally Shirley huffed and said "I will."

Reaching out and spinning the glass bottle on the hardwood flooring, it smoothly spun around and around, until pointing straight at Gilbert.

The latter gulped as Shirley frowned slightly because the bottle didn't land on Lelouch, but she met his lips in the middle anyways, and then pulled back after a quick peck.

The game continued around the circle in a clockwise motion until there were only a few people left who hadn't had a turn yet.

One of those people was Lelouch, but he still had one saving grace. C.C. was before him, and he could possibly use that time to formulate an excuse as to skip him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to play, it's just that he wanted his first kiss to come in a special place, instead of in his friends basement during a birthday party.

Yes, it was also true that fate was on his side for the time being, because the bottle had managed to miss him with every spin. It had landed on either side of him, but it never rested directly on him, much to the chagrin of several of the girls (Kallen, Shirley, and Miya).

Once again, the bottle began its journey around the circle to choose another victim..er...lucky person to receive a kiss from the so called 'Witch.'

It seemed nearly painful as the bottle slowly stopped spinning and landed on Suzaku, who had been lucky enough to snag kisses from Euphemia, Kallen, and now C.C.

Once again, the cycle was repeated, and the bottle handed to Lelouch, as all eyes were now on him, watching, and waiting for him to spin to see who would be the lucky girl to receive a kiss from their so called 'Prince.'

"Umm...I have to go to the bathroom" he said, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

"You can hold it for another minute" Shirley said.

"I'm not feeling very well" he once again tried.

"You can lie down after your turn" Kallen snapped, her fiery temper popping up.

"I'm allergic to kissing" he said, running out of ideas quickly.

It was Milly who lost her cool first. "Dammit Lelouch, just spin the stupid bottle and we can get on with life."

Everyone shifted back a little, stunned that the blond had been the one to lose her temper, when she never had before.

Sighing, Lelouch put the bottle down and gave it a half-hearted spin, dreading who it would land on.

Again, it seemed agonizingly slow, as the glass shifted and spun on the hardwood flooring until it landed on the 'lucky' person.

All eyes followed in the direction that the neck was pointing, and it was pointing directly at the birthday girl herself.

Lelouch nearly balked at the prospect of kissing such a close friend. He had heard that one really awkward moment, like the one he was about to impose, could have the very real possibility of ending a friendship.

But, if there was anything Lelouch did, it was play by the rules, and the rules indicated that he needed to kiss Cornelia.

They both sat up on their knees, and their lips met over the bottle.

What Lelouch had hoped to be a quick peck on the lips, suddenly extended into something longer, and you know what? He enjoyed it.

He enjoyed the fragrance of her hair filling his nostrils, and the warmth that was spreading between them, but what he liked the most was the taste. It was absolutely intoxicating, like a drug or like alcohol.

He knew that he would never get tired of it, no matter how many times it happened again, IF it happened again.

And then it was done. They pulled back, both with small smiles on their faces. The sound of a thud got their attention, and they all noticed that Shirley had fallen over.

"She's alright" Suzaku called quickly.

Again, Cornelia and Lelouch focused on each other, unaware of the major implications that one kiss would have on their futures together.

For now, they were happy in the present, and happiness at a birthday party was really all that mattered.

* * *

**The End**


	4. After it all Ends

**A/N:** Managed to get this out! Enjoy!

* * *

Request: Lelouch and Cornelia meet in the afterlife.

* * *

**After it all Ends**

* * *

Silence was how he had imagined it.

The sweet silence of death. The one solace he would get for ushering in a new era of peace unto the world.

However, that wasn't the case.

Whatever he though the afterlife was like, it wasn't at all how Lelouch had imagined it.

At least not his.

He had awoken in a bed, inside a house, which sat on a street with other houses, under a blue sky.

The first thing he had thought was that the Zero Requiem had failed, and that world peace wouldn't last due to his survival, but it was quickly changed by a simple visit.

A visit from his sister Euphemia.

She had graciously informed him that he was in the afterlife, and that the house he was occupying had been chosen for him once an all knowing overseer had seen the plans for his final huzzah.

Since that day, Lelouch had lived like he always had.

There was no death, no war, and no infighting.

It was a perfect world in all aspects.

Well, actually, it was missing one thing in his opinion to make it perfect, but that one thing would just take time.

He had no desire to rush it, but he knew that the world around him would become whole again.

Days seemed to run into one another due to the fact that he was immortal, but in a separate timeline from the one he used to be.

Once again, Euphemia had explained all about the 'Afterlife Timeline' and how it was separate from the regular one that he was used to.

But this day was different.

It began like any other day had, but something felt off.

Lelouch had woken up and gotten himself a muffin from on top of the fridge when someone knocked at his door.

Assuming it was Euphemia, due to the fact that she lived next to him, he went to answer the door without even giving it a second thought.

He should've known better than to assume, but you know what they say, 'Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.'

Opening the door with a mouthful of muffin, he resisted the urge to spit it on the ground in surprise and managed not to choke on the muffin, also in surprise.

Standing on his doorstep was his sister, Cornelia, looking as though the last time he had seen her during the Black Rebellion.

Both stood in awkward silence as Lelouch continued to slowly chew his muffin, swallowing a moment later.

"Hey" was all he offered to start the conversation.

Once again, silence hung heavily in the air, as he cleared his throat, wondering why Cornelia wasn't saying anything.

Then all at once, that changed.

"You bastard!" she shouted, lunging at Lelouch and toppling him to the floor.

A crack indicated that something had broken in his body, and pain registered in his brain as he let out a shout.

Just because he was technically dead, didn't mean that he wasn't like an immortal. He still felt pain, and he could still be wounded. He just couldn't be killed…..again.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the deluge of punches, but they never came.

Instead, he felt Cornelia's body shaking as he continued to squeeze his eyes shut.

After a minute, he cracked one of his eyelids open to a different sight than he was used to.

Tears were freely streaming down her face as she continued to sob silently, controlling the noise, but not the shivering breaths.

"Woah, hold on. Why are you crying?" Lelouch asked, grasping her shoulders softly.

Shaking her head, Cornelia refused to answer.

This continued, until Lelouch finally became fed up with it all.

"Dammit Cornelia, answer my question!"

The shouting got her attention. Hell, Lelouch wasn't even aware he could still shout like that after so long of not doing it.

"You're an idiot. That's why" she finally muttered out, slumping on top of him as her body refused to hold up her weight.

Grumbling to himself about laziness, Lelouch managed to wiggle out from under Cornelia and then pick her up and move her to the sofa in his house.

She then promptly fell asleep, leaving Lelouch to wonder what she had meant when she said that he was an idiot.

_Several Hours Later_

Seated in his study, Lelouch was idly flipping through a book on mechanical engineering when he heard the door open.

Looking up, there was only one person it could be.

Cornelia stood in the doorway wringing her hands as she looked downcast in his direction.

"I'm sorry" she said, continuing to look down at the floor.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, but some answers would be nice" Lelouch replied, closing his book.

With a sigh, she stepped through the door and closed it.

"I can explain my actions to you, I just don't know if you'll see them as justified" she replied, before starting in. "I fell in love with you.

"When I watched you get stabbed by Zero, I felt part of myself get ripped out watching you crumple to the ground. I fell into a deep depression after Ohgi's wedding, and I really didn't come out of it. I started drinking heavily, and my thoughts were occupied of you and only you.

"I came close on several occasions to using Refrain before I snapped out of it and continued my drudgery of existence. Then one day, I guess I just didn't wake up, because here I am in the afterlife."

It was a sobering story, and a lot for Lelouch to take in all in one fell swoop.

As he thought, he could see tears pooling in Cornelia's eyes once again and sprang up.

Going over to her and cupping her chin in his hand, he tilted her face up so she could look at him.

"Cornelia" he said softly "That admission took great courage, and I thank you for telling me. I guess it's only fair to tell you that I'm in love with you as well.

"The Requiem was the only way to bring peace onto the world, and it pained me greatly to end my life because I would never see you again, but look at us now. Here we are, reunited by fate. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

And then, he kissed her, pushing forth all the emotions he had been holding in for so long. Every day that he had been without her was poured into one kiss as he delved deeper into his mind, thinking back to that last day he had on Earth.

Yes, the afterlife was a fickle thing, but at least now, his world was complete.

* * *

**Fin**


	5. Failure is not an Option

**A/N:** Managed to get this out. If it sucks, it's because I'm kinda drunk.

Request: Lelouch gets caught by Cornelia in her trap at saitama ghetto gets taken to the interorgation room where Cornelia tells him how she really felt about him before his exile

* * *

**Failure is not an Option**

It was her final trick. Her one shot at capturing the great Zero after the Battle of Saitama.

She had outsmarted him. Expecting him to follow the same plan that he used with Clovis was the real cincher.

Cornelia now had all the Knightmares of her brigade lined up, and all the pilots were opening their hatches to prove that they were members of the Britannian military, all except one.

She had been hoping for this. It had to be Zero. That was the only reason.

She heard over the comm link that the hatch on Knightmare 719 had been damaged in battle, and her knight Guilford was all too happy to open it.

The man who stood up looked familiar. Raven black hair, and an annoyed expression on his face.

All around the G-1, Cornelia could see weapons being raised as the airwaves went wild with chatter from all the soldiers.

However, before the order to shoot came, the mystery man looked directly at the G-1, it seemed as though he was looking at her with his piercing amethyst eyes.

Then at once, she knew who it was.

"Hold your fire!" Cornelia shouted, slamming down the button to broadcast over the exterior loudspeakers. "Take that man and bring him to me at once."

She watched as he was roughly hauled from the cockpit of the frame and dragged towards the doors of the base.

_"__It couldn't be him. He was killed years ago during the invasion, the Emperor announced it himself….but they never found any bodies."_

These thoughts, and more continued to race through her head, until General Darlton told her that the prisoner was in custody and waiting in an interrogation room for her.

Once again, she started to pace the bridge of the construct, working out her battle plan on how to take care of this very special prisoner.

* * *

Lelouch groaned mentally as he jangled the chains on his handcuffs.

There was no possible way to escape from the current situation he was in, and he was berating himself.

If the Yamato Alliance hadn't left him, he could've turned the tables and won the battle against Cornelia.

Now, he was cuffed to a chair inside the G-1 mobile base waiting for hell to rain down on his head.

He couldn't even rely on C.C. for a rescue because she had left just after the battle started to take care of some personal business.

He heard the door to his room open and shut. Lowering his head and closing his eyes, he prepared to take the bullet which would end his life.

However, that bullet never came, which caused him to look up at his captor.

Cornelia regarded him with hard eyes, studying the features of the male before her, concluding that it was her brother.

She issued a simple question to him, one that she would get an answer to, whether he wanted to give it.

"Why?"

Confusion was sewn across Lelouch's face as his mind processed the question and he said "Why what?"

Cornelia could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes as those words hit her.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were alive?"

Instantly, his face changed. A sneer appeared on it, as his eyes became harder than ice.

"Why? Why would I tell the country that sent me and my sister as bargaining tools to a country, just so they could invade it a few months later?" Lelouch asked, his voice rising in anger

"And then to tell the world that we had been killed without a real investigation is totally a reason to become a target again. Besides, what does it matter?"

Cornelia could feel her heart breaking at that small exclamation, and the last sentence managed to hit home.

"It matters to me" she said quietly. "Some people wouldn't have turned their back on you no matter what."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch growled.

"I'm talking about me" Cornelia said, raising her voice. "When I heard about your exile, I marched up to father and asked him to resend the order, or send me with you. Both were refused.

"Lelouch, I loved you, and I would've done anything for you, and I still will, but this rebellion isn't the way to go about it. Come back to Britannia with me."

A sharp laugh pierced the silence that had descended overtop of them.

"Go back? To become a pawn once again? Never" he said. "I will crush Britannia, if it's the last thing I do."

"Didn't you hear me?" Cornelia shouted in exasperation as tears finally flowed freely from her eyes. "I loved you! I would've done anything for you, even help you overthrow Britannia if you had wanted to at the time."

Lelouch sat in stunned silence with the revelations that had been presented.

The General of all the Britannian troops in Area 11 was practically telling him that she would commit treason. And what's even more startling is that she would commit treason just for him.

His eyes widened slightly as he thought about what was just said. Cornelia had confessed her love for him, and it stirred something inside of him. An emotion he hadn't felt since the last time he saw her in person.

And that emotion was love.

Sighing at the memory surfacing, he couldn't help but look at Cornelia with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't discontinue my rebellion, but I do want you to know that I love you as well, and I always have."

Cornelia stopped and looked down at him, and started taking slow, deliberate paces until she was right in front of the chair he was tied to.

Leaning down until her face was mere inches from his, feeling the hot breath on her face, she was slightly startled when he moved his head swiftly forward, catching her lips on his and allowing the passion to escape into her.

In a word, it was magical, and it felt like a weight had been removed from both of them as they broke the kiss and leaned a little bit back.

"What happens now?" Lelouch asked, breaking the silence.

"Now" Cornelia said with a predatory gleam in her eyes "Now we have a little bit of fun."

All Lelouch could do was smile as Cornelia flipped the lights off and removed his handcuffs.

* * *

**Fin**


	6. The Perfect Crime

**Request:** Cornelia is a veteran cop, and lelouch is a genius criminal (like a bank robber or something), when she gets lucky and catches him

* * *

**The Perfect Crime**

* * *

The quiet click of a laptop closing was all that was heard in the dead of night from the roof of the bank.

"And there" a masked figure said "The alarms are all offline. This will be a cinch."

The figure, in question, was the notorious criminal Lelouch Lamperouge, or L.L. as he was known to the criminal underworld.

Nobody in all of Britannia had stolen more than he had, and now he was only in it for the challenge.

He had evaded capture every time, and nobody had even come close at his last heist.

Lelouch quietly took the cover off one of the air vents that dotted the roof of the bank and attached a magnetic winch to the top.

Securing himself to the steel cable via a hook, he rode the winch down to the main level of the bank and silently disconnected himself from it.

This is where it became dicey. He knew the bank had roaming patrols of security.

It was really no surprise, because 35% of all the currency in all of Britannia was stored there, which even though it didn't sound like much, it was an immeasurable amount of money. An amount that left Lelouch practically salivating to get his hands on.

He knew he had a good half hour before one of the patrols passed through the area that he would be working in, so he had plenty of time…..or so he thought.

Cornelia Stevens was a young policewoman, but she was sharp as could be.

So why the hell was she here, guarding a stupid bank, when she could be out looking for the criminal L.L.

Grumbling about her assignment, she continued her rounds through the teller areas, sweeping her light into the shadows more just to show that she was doing her job, rather than to actually look for anyone trying to break into the bank.

Setting up his heavily modified drill in the basement at the vault, Lelouch turned it on and was elated that his noise suppression device worked.

"Now I swear" he muttered "If this drill needs to be restarted one more time, I'll give myself up for good."

With nothing better to do, he pulled off his mask and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow.

Thankfully, the drill didn't jam once through the entire process, and Lelouch was able to swing the massive vault door open silently.

Looking at his watch, he still had fifteen minutes before another patrol was due in the area, so he had roughly ten minutes to fill his bags with cash, and then five minutes to exfiltrate.

Stacks of bills quickly found their new homes in the two large duffle bags he had, and before long, said bags were bulging with cash and were strapped to his back.

Silently creeping out of the vault and closing the door, Lelouch quickly made his way back to the vent that had provided him entry into the building.

Unslinging his bags, he reached for the cable to the winch, but he never actually grasped it.

Instead, he was rewarded with a sharp punch to the abdomen, and then he was spun around with one arm secured behind his back.

"My, my. Look at what we have here" a sweet, feminine voice said "A mere bank robber. A pity that you couldn't actually get out of here. And you were so close too."

He heard the jingling of handcuffs and reacted instantly, twisting his body until the woman released her hold on him.

Taking several steps back, Lelouch turned to face his attacker.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my lady, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stay much longer" he said, reaching into his pocket.

With a flourish, three small black balls were pulled out and thrown to the floor, causing a large cloud of smoke to form the instant that they had broken.

What Lelouch didn't know, was this this woman had another trick up her sleeve.

With a quick pull, he was on the ground, hands held behind his back ready to be cuffed.

He looked around with his still spinning head and registered that there was a tripwire stretched along the length of the room.

"Crafty" he said in approval "You're by far, the most determined person I've ever met to capture me. Not to mention the most attractive."

Cornelia pushed down a blush as she once again reached for her handcuffs, only to find that they weren't there anymore.

A second later, she felt the metal close around her wrist. She tried in vain to pull it away, but the criminal had already secured it to a pipe on the baseboard.

"It was a good try" he said, pulling off his mask to reveal his face, which Cornelia noted, he was very attractive "But you missed it by that much."

"Who are you?" she asked in mild annoyance.

The man looked at her, before pulling the keys to her handcuffs out of his pocket and throwing them down the hall.

He walked close to her, his face mere inches away. Cornelia could feel herself getting warm due to his proximity.

He simply answered "You can call me L.L."

And then like a ghost, he was gone back up the shaft with all the money he had stolen from the bank.

"L.L. huh?" she said quietly "I have a feeling we'll meet again very soon."

* * *

**Fin**


	7. Gangland

**A/N: **So I've been posted to British Columbia, and I have time for writing, which is nice. Anyways, this is another request.

Request: Lelouch takes a wrong turn and ends up in a bad neighbourhood. After getting in trouble with a local gang, he accidentally gets forced to join when their violet-haired boss starts to take a liking to him.

* * *

**Gangland**

* * *

It was simply supposed to be a shortcut home so that he might actually be able to see his parents before they went away on their next business trip.

It was never supposed to be like this.

All it took was a wrong turn down the wrong street, and he was in shit.

Lelouch was roughly thrown against the brick wall, the cut on his cheek bleeding profusely.

"It's just a superficial wound. Ya won't die kid, not from that, but our boss might kill ya for not payin the fee" one member said, throwing a punch into his gut.

He hadn't even known there was a fee. Four men had just surrounded him and demanded money.

Of course, he politely refused, which landed him in the position that he was currently in.

"Nah, it wouldn't happen. I say we make the kid work for us. He's got a chess set, so he's classy, and if he can play well, we can use him to get us money" another member said.

"Yeah! Great idea. I'll call the boss now and see" the third man said, pulling out a cell phone.

Lelouch couldn't deduce very much from the hushed phone conversation that went on, but the guy seemed pretty giddy when he got back.

"Great news kid" he said "The boss is gonna give you a chance to get us some cash. If you run though, we will find you, and we will kill you.

"Your match is set for 3pm tomorrow in Central Park. Be there, we'll be watching."

They pushed him roughly against the wall again and disappeared into the night, blending with the shadows as Lelouch picked himself up off the ground.

Their threats sounded legitimate, and Lelouch, not wanting to risk the safety of his sister, sighed as he began to walk.

He had to show up and play the game. The only course of action was to throw it and lose on purpose.

**The next day, 2:55pm, Central Park**

Lelouch was seated at the concrete table, five minutes early, and awaiting his opponent who stood between his safety and the gang.

Exactly at three o clock, the seat opposite of him was filled by a man with greenish hair.

"The name is Jeremiah Gottwald, and I don't think you'll forget it after I beat you" he said, looking down at his nails and expecting an easy victory.

Four minutes later, they were both staring down at the board, checkmate had been called by Lelouch, and both of them said "shit" at the same time, but for different reasons.

Packing up his set as quickly as he could, Lelouch rushed away as quickly as he could, without noticing that he had put the cheque in his case as well, and nearly running down the path to try and evade the slithering gang members.

It was a waste of time though.

"Thanks kid. This money will keep you safe. Until tomorrow" a gang member said, sticking out his foot, tripping Lelouch, and then pulling the money out of the case.

With a sigh, Lelouch stood up and dusted his pants off, closing his chess case and grabbing the handle.

**One week later**

It had been the same, day in and day out. There was a chess game every day, and he was raking in large sums of money for the gang, which he had learned was called "The Black Knights."

It still felt pretty wrong to be conning rich people out of their money, but they had plenty of it to go around, and he had been assured that the money wasn't going towards weapons or drugs.

Although how sure could you be on the word of a gang member?

Lelouch had shown up, five minutes before his match started, as he always did, at the same table in Central Park that he had for the past week.

It was a late match, considering that it was around eight o clock, but he paid no mind to the time as he sat down and began setting up the pieces.

He did however, pay special mind to his opponent when they sat down, and caused him to recoil in shock.

"You! What do you want!?" Lelouch shouted.

"Nothing at all" the gang member, who Lelouch had now known as Rivalz said. "I'm just here for a friendly chat."

"Bullshit" Lelouch replied, clenching his fists in anger.

"Ya caught me" Rivalz said, grinning toothily as he leaned forward "The boss is interested to meet who's bringing in all the cash, and I've been sent to bring you in."

"I must politely refuse" Lelouch muttered as he began to pack his chess set up.

"This isn't up for debate!" Rivalz shouted as he cleared the table of chess pieces. "You're coming to meet the boss, even if you don't want to!"

Lelouch wasn't about to be intimidated again, that is until a hood was put over his head and he was knocked out from behind.

**Sometime later**

Lelouch felt his head lolling from side to side, as he muttered "Fuck, I have one hell of a headache."

"I should hope so. Tamaki hit you hard enough" Rivalz replied, pulling the hood off Lelouch, which still didn't do any good because the room was dark.

"Boss, he's all yours" Rivalz said, turning around and walking away.

It was silent until the door closed, and then a light instantly flipped onto Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, I'm afraid the picture I have doesn't do you justice" a voice said from the darkness.

In an instant, he deduced it to be a woman.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I don't look that good right now" he replied with caution.

"On the contrary, you look very, very good" she said, a lilt in her voice that caused him to shudder.

"Something wrong Lelouch? Are you cold?" the voice asked.

He was about to answer when he heard the distinctive sound of heels walking towards him on a concrete floor, and the light switching off.

Lelouch felt two arms snake around him from behind, and the voice whisper, so close to his ear that he could feel her breath "I can make you warm again."

"Th..That won't be necessary" he stuttered out.

"Come on" the woman said, changing sides and trailing her nails against the back of his neck, forcing him to shiver. "It's not up for discussion. I currently own you Lelouch, you are mine, and I will do what I want with you."

The dominance in her voice was soft, but it was there, showing that she was in full control.

The main lights in the room flipped on, and Lelouch had to shut his eyes momentarily.

When he reopened them, he saw who his boss was.

A young woman, no older than twenty five at the most, with purple hair, indigo eyes, and a sly smile on her face, wearing a low cut black top, black skinny jeans, and black high heels boots was standing in front of him.

"I'm your boss, but you can call me Cornelia" she said, taking slow steps towards him. "And you should always listen to your boss, don't you think so?"

The lights overhead flipped off once again, and Lelouch felt a weight descend onto his lap.

"Now" Cornelia said, her hot breath causing his skin to goosebump "We're going to have some fun."

* * *

**Fin**


	8. Rookie

**A/N: **YEAH MAN! A chapter of something. I may have more work soon, or something new. Anyways, I have some terms, cause this is a naval story, and you probably won't know everything. So...

Kellick: Slang for Leading Seaman

GT's: Gas Turbines

Stern: The back of the ship

Also, I've made a couple nods to several movies, taking a line here, and a plot device there. If you can name the movies, you all get some cookies!

Now please, enjoy the story!

**Request:** Lelouch joins the military and Cornelia is his CO

* * *

**Rookie**

* * *

Lelouch pulled his black ball cap a little lower on his head to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight glinting off the water.

He was standing on the fantail of the _HMCS Calgary, _a Royal Canadian Navy frigate and admiring the sound of water rushing behind the 4,800 ton behemoth.

Chuckling lightly to himself, he wondered how he got into this predicament.

It had first started with basic training, in Quebec, which, summed up in one word, was hell.

12 weeks of complete and utter hell.

Then, the day after the graduation parade, he was on a flight from Montreal to Victoria, British Columbia to report to his new base.

Lelouch was a marine engineer, or in laments terms, a stoker as they were called in the olden days.

He remembered the course he had taken to get qualified enough to run the diesels and GT's on the ship, check pumps, perform rounds in the spaces, change filters, and take care of small problems that wouldn't require a kellick for help.

He moved to sitting on the helipad, the large hanger blocking out the wind as he pulled forth his drafting book and a set of schematics of the ship.

This was the worst part of the job, was having to draw all the systems, and get signed off on them to be able to go on his next course.

Having been on ship for five months, he had thirteen more to get all the drawings done, which wouldn't be a problem.

Taking off his cap for a second to run his hand through his short onyx hair, he replaced the cap and picked up his pencil, starting to draw the low pressure air systems aboard.

Then he froze, because he saw the one person he didn't need to see walking through the hanger.

It was the Captain, doing her usual rounds.

Glancing at his watch, he cursed under his breath as he saw her coming towards him.

"Ordinary Seaman...Lamperouge" she said, stopping in front of him and glancing at the nametag on his shirt "Why are you working on your drawings on the helipad?"

"Well...ma'am, I just wanted to enjoy the fresh air and listen to the waves while I worked" he replied, the normally unflappable man said, stuttering a little.

It wasn't his fault, he couldn't control it.

She seemed to take his excuse, as she nodded and turned, the XO following her back in and going forward.

Lelouch let out a shaky sigh. It wasn't that the Captain intimidated him, god he wished it was only that.

No, unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as that.

Lelouch had a crush on his CO, and he had it bad.

However, the rules stated that it forbidden for an officer and an enlisted man to become romantically involved with one another.

His Commanding Officer, Captain Cornelia Miller, ran a tight ship, but it wasn't overly tight.

Most of the restrictions were pretty rudimentary, like no sleeping in the passages, and don't touch anything you're not authorized to.

Her long violet hair was pulled back in a tight bun, but there were always a few strands loose, and she either didn't notice, or didn't care.

Many a shift rotation had Lelouch been laying in his bunk, thinking about running his fingers through her hair, feeling how soft it was, watching her writhe and shudder under his touch, feel her lips on his, and so on.

Those thoughts usually ended in him having to quietly and discreetly go take a frigid shower to calm down, or to pull out a book and think about something totally different.

Their XO, Lieutenant-Commander Darlton was pretty much in the same boat as the CO (pun not intended).

They were both hard asses when they needed to be, but most of the time they were both really easygoing people.

However, Lelouch knew already that a relationship was impossible, and he sighed again, looking out over the stern and watching the foaming wake behind them.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

It was supposed to be something simple, but the screaming alarms told the entire ship otherwise.

"We can't stop the flooding!" One of the men shouted as they tried to shove debris into the large hole that the torpedo caused.

Water was flowing into the forward engine room and it showed no signs of slowing, hell, SONAR hadn't even picked up the submarine that had launched the torpedo.

It was probably one of those new Russian models with a silent drive system.

Russia had been getting rather annoyed with Canada helping out in the Ukraine situation, and what better target was there then a single frigate in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, no land for thousands of kilometers.

Lelouch splashed through the waist deep water, checking the board to make sure all the pumps were going full bore to try and save the ship, but it was for naught.

Anyone could tell that they weren't pumping nearly fast enough, there was just too much water to keep up with.

"Come on!" he shouted "Let's get out of here! Seal the compartment!"

The other followed and in a moment, they had all scrambled up the steep ladder and Lelouch was tightening the wheel to lock the heavy steel hatch in place, and possibly buy them a few more minutes.

Dashing to the MCR, he grabbed the phone and rang the bridge.

"Pick up you bastards!" he muttered, as water continued to drip off his uniform, pooling on the steel deck plates, as someone finally answered.

"The flooding is totally out of control" he stated to whoever was on the other end of the line "We don't have anything large enough to plug the hole, the pumps can't keep up, and we're about to lose the two forward generators."

Just as he said that, the ship was plunged into darkness, before suddenly becoming lit once again. The aft generators had kicked in and were at least providing power...but for how long?

"How long?" Lelouch muttered, repeating the question that they gave him over the comms, looking around the room.

Everyone else just shook their heads and looked fearful, and Lelouch moistened his lips, so that he could speak.

"Not long enough. I give her a few minutes tops" he said, hanging up the set and looking back at his mates.

The intercom suddenly crackled to life, and they heard the words that every sailor feared.

"All hands, prepare to abandon ship."

It was orderly, even though the ship was listing about ten degrees to port, all the men and women were calm as they went about rigging their ship so they could leave.

* * *

Just as Lelouch was going up the ladder, the last person in that compartment, he heard a loud 'Ka-Ping!' which meant the hatch holding the water in the forward engine room had just failed, and they would start taking on water more heavily as it moved throughout the ship, invading every space.

Securing the hatch he just passed through, and running through to get to the life rafts.

Scanning the throngs of people, he saw no sign of the Captain, and got a little worried, and he decided to go and find her himself.

Scrambling up the ladders to the bridge, he felt the ship take a violent lurch to port. Another door had been breached, and Lelouch was running out of time.

He found her, sitting on the bridge in the Captain's chair, staring blankly out at the ocean which was getting closer to the door by the minute.

"Ma'am" Lelouch said, after finding his voice "You need to abandon ship. The rest of the crew is already away. Why aren't you?"

She spoke differently than normal, her usually musical voice was a dull monotone. "The Captain must go down with the ship. I've failed in my duties to sail her properly."

"What?!" Lelouch shouted horrified "There was no way you could've known about that sub!"

"This isn't up for discussion Ordinary Seaman. Now abandon ship, and that, is a direct order" she replied, her eyes burning with fire.

"Like hell I will" he shouted, getting her full attention. "I'm not leaving you to die."

"Why are you so stubborn sailor? What's the issue?" she shouted back, jumping up and having a hard time keeping her footing on the ever slanting deck.

Captain Miller watched her XO creeping up from behind the young man, ready to grab him in a few more seconds and drag him to the life rafts. To safety.

"The issue is that I love you" Lelouch replied loudly, just as Darlton grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the bridge wing.

Cornelia stood there, listening to his pleas and shouts of protest, before they were silenced by two splashes, issuing that they had both gotten away.

With both doors to the bridge now closed, water was pressing against the Plexiglas windows overlooking the bow, as it forced itself in every little seam that it could.

Then with a mighty crash, the windows imploded, filling the bridge in milliseconds and killing the one person who was still inside.

* * *

Lelouch watched in horror as the frigate was in her death throes, stern high out of the water, shiny bronze props reflecting the setting sun as the ship began to slowly slide towards the bottom.

The only sound after that was a single wail coming from one of the life rafts, for a lost love.

**Fin**


	9. Scars

**Request: **Lelouch has been disfigured in a car accident for a long time, and he's used to the disgusted looks people give him... until he meets a young woman who sees him as more than just the victim of an accident.

* * *

**Scars**

* * *

Walking through the halls, people shied away.

Shopping at the grocery store, people avoided him.

Ordering a coffee, the staff didn't look at him at all while serving him.

He was used to all this, and more.

Name calling had stopped back when he finished high school, and wasn't present in university, but still, nobody talked to him unless forced to.

His face stared firmly a few yards in front of him, gaze directed at the ground as he pulled open the door to the local bookstore.

Lelouch was a special case in the world today.

His family had been in a vicious car accident, taking the lives of both his parents, and his younger sister.

He had been in the hospital, in a coma while the funeral was taking place.

He awoke a few days later to blackness. He struggled as a nurse rushed in to calm him down, and then a doctor.

He regained his ability of sight a couple days later, but he wished that he hadn't.

Where his left eye used to be was a simple black patch, not unlike what pirates had, but that was only one thing.

Jutting all along the left side of his face, from the back of his jaw, up his cheek, through his eye socket, and back into his hairline was a massive, jagged scar.

The hospital did all they could, but there was no repairing the damage that the chunk of metal had caused, and he would be branded for life by everyone as a freak.

Over time, he had grown used to the teasing and the looks that people gave him.

Nowadays, he didn't give a shit about anyone's opinion of him.

Reaching the fiction section, he sought out one of the books he had been after for awhile.

Purchasing 'The Bootlegger,' Lelouch made his way to the coffee shop next door, and took a cup, to go, so that he needn't put up with all the looks people gave him constantly.

He walked down the street to a park by his apartment and found a shady spot under a tree.

People were still looking at him, veiled horror and disgust on their faces as if he was a monster rather than a human.

Mothers pulled their children closer as they walked past on the path leading to and from the playground that dominated the center of the park.

Half an hour passed, and Lelouch had the feeling for another coffee.

Marking his place in his book, he regarded the sky as it began to cloud over, a sign that rain was near.

Sighing, he hoisted his tall body off the ground and set out to go back to the coffee shop and read his book indoors before it started pouring.

Once he was inside, people avoided him like the plague.

Taking the glass mug and saucer, along with a muffin to an open seat, he pulled the book out once again and started where he left off, tuning out the world around him.

That is...until someone decided to talk to him.

"Excuse me?" the person said.

"What is it?" he muttered, without looking up.

Questions like "Why do you look like that?" and "What happened to you?" were commonplace after someone talked to him, so he usually regarded them coldly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the voice said.

Lelouch did a double take at the words, mostly because people always wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Looking up, he was met with a smiling face framed by purple hair.

The young woman had a cup of tea in one hand, and a laptop tucked under her arm.

While Lelouch had been zoned out, the shop had gotten rather busy, with all the seats except for the one across from him were taken.

People were even standing, lest they sit across from the freak.

But no, this woman had to be different. She had to be special.

"It's a free world" he grunted, turning back to his book.

"Thank you" she replied, taking a seat and putting her laptop down on the small table.

"By the way, I'm Cornelia" the woman said, looking over her laptop into his one good eye.

"I'm Lelouch" he replied, trying to figure out what this woman was doing, and why she was here.

Was she talking to him on a bet from her friends? Or something else?

The questions were sure to bombard him soon enough...and they did.

However, they weren't the questions he was used to.

Rain started to patter on the windows, broken by the occasional rumble of thunder of flash of lightning.

Lelouch looked outside and sighed. Walking home was going to be a nightmare in that.

"Pretty crappy weather huh?" Cornelia asked as she glanced up from whatever she was doing.

"Yeah" he replied quietly "Wasn't expecting rain when I went out today."

"Neither was I" she replied, gesturing to her laptop.

Lelouch was once again at a loss. This girl was here, and she was carrying on a conversation with him, on her own volition.

He decided to be the one who initiated the questions for once.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Surprise filtered through her eyes as she looked up, regarding him oddly for a second before saying "Should I not be?"

Shock was present on Lelouch's face with her answer, and he asked another question.

"Are you not disgruntled about my appearance like everyone else in this world?"

She laughed. She actually LAUGHED at this.

"What? No! Why should that matter? You seem to be a sweet boy, and you've got very good taste in literature."

"Sweet?" he said in a teasing tone he never knew he possessed "Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."

He got another laugh back, and smiled a little bit in return.

It had been a very long time since anyone had made him smile, and for some odd reason, he didn't mind doing it around this woman.

The continued to talk, laugh, and have a good time long into the evening hours, when they needed to leave.

The rain had stopped several hours ago and the clouds cleared to reveal a starry night lighting up the sky.

"Thanks for the talk Cornelia, I won't forget this" he said in genuine sincerity.

"I should hope not" she replied, pulling out a piece of paper and writing something down. "Call me sometime."

With that, she handed him the paper and disappeared into the night.

A small smile appeared on his face, as Lelouch whispered "I will. Trust me, I will."

**Fin**


	10. Of Phantoms and Florists

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back with this. More suggestions would be nice, because only one person is actually sending them (shoutout to ReaperAsOfLate) so yeah...

REQUEST: Lelouch is 'the Phantom'; a feared and legendary assassin-for-hire. He's not afraid of death, and will take any job for the right price... Until he meets Cornelia; a perky young woman working in a quaint little flower shop who shows him the door back into a normal life.

* * *

**Of Phantoms and Florists**

* * *

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Quick and clean is how I work, with no traces left behind" a man said, speaking into a cell phone as he walked down the empty street.

He was known by several names.

Assassin by the police.

Efficient is what the criminal underworld called him.

But the media had dubbed him The Phantom.

The art he partook in was killing, and he was a master at it.

One of the best, they always said.

He always managed to get the job done, and he would take any job offered to him...for the right price of course.

The Phantom had killed more times than anyone could count, but he kept a record of every kill he made, filing the person away in his archives of completed hits.

He had begun after assassin's murdered his parents and younger sister, who was blinded and crippled due to a disease in childhood.

He had found their corpses after he returned home from staying at a friend's house for the night, each of them had a knife embedded in their chest, a signature mark of The Unknown Flame.

The Phantom had spent years hunting him down, even from the young age of ten, it took four years but he found the man who killed his family.

He had gotten stronger, and followed the man around, finding out his schedule to figure out an attack plan, and he struck when Flame had just gotten home for the night.

He had even laughed while the Flame begged for his life, citing it as 'just business' and Phantom had continued to laugh as he slit the other man's throat while he was down.

The phone was silenced with a beep and shoved into the deep recesses of the left black overcoat pocket.

Like any good assassin, he was always vigilant, and always armed, his amethyst eyes sweeping each side of the street for threats.

Also like any good assassin, he was armed.

A set of throwing knives was secured around his left bicep, in easy reach, and he had a backup knife tucked away in his boot should things ever escalate into a close quarter battle.

Was he on his way to a job? No.

Did he have a job slated for that night? Yes.

He would've never taken a job on such an important day, but the pay had been a very lucrative offer...the most he's ever been offered for a single hit.

Has The Phantom ever been attacked? Yes, several times...with one resulting in a rather ugly scar on his right thigh from where the Japanese Prime Minister had caught him with a katana during an assassination.

It had hurt like hell, but then again, death had never scared him before.

He wasn't even sure if he was human anymore with all the killings he had performed and the lack of emotion he used in his daily life.

Glancing across the street, the city was just beginning to wake up, as shops around him began opening their doors to accept customers in on a regular day.

For most, it was a regular day.

For The Phantom, it was a painful reminder of what happened ten years ago.

He spied a flower shop roughly two blocks up, that was on his route anyways...and he knew it would be a good place to get a gift.

Running a hand through his obsidian hair, eyes still scanning for threats, he continued onward.

He reached the shop, mildly surprised it was open at such an early hour with no patrons at all on the street yet.

Browsing the displays outside, he noted movement by the front door of the shop and tensed his body, as if he was a tiger ready to strike on a helpless zebra.

"Hi there" an energized voice said, drawing his remaining attention and allowing his muscles to relax.

It was just a civilian.

In the moment he glanced up, he had already catalogued everything visual and filed it away.

She was tall, almost as tall as he was, with violet hair and sparkling indigo eyes.

Her smile was wide and her teeth were perfect.

Attire consisted of a black tank top with a light purple blazer covering it, a nametag reading 'Cornelia' was present as well.

Blue skinny jeans and black boots completed her outfit.

_"Perky, probably an employee, not armed, threat level insignificant" _he thought, nodding in greeting.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Need some flowers for a girl in your life?" she asked, still smiling.

"A girl, no, however I could use the help looking for some flowers" he mused, his voice low.

"Well what's the occasion? I'm sure I could help you out no problem" the woman said, sweeping an arm across her body, still maintaining a positive outlook.

"Remembrance...of my family" he stated, his voice hardening.

"Oh" she said, becoming quiet for a second, before motioning to him to enter the store "I should be able to find you something inside."

"Much appreciated" he muttered, glancing around outside for a final time before following Cornelia in.

"Paranoid or something?" she mused as they entered the small but quaint shop.

"Always" he replied, inhaling the fragrance of the flowers.

"You shouldn't be like that" she frowned "It's bad for your blood pressure."

This caused the man to snort "Doesn't matter. I'm the only person still alive in my family. If I die, then I join them. Just depends on how soon it happens."

She frowned, deeper this time.

"A human life, no matter who's it is, always has value. They could be a very nasty person, but deep down, they have a modicum of good inside them. You shouldn't be eager for death to come, but you should enjoy every day, like your family would want you to.

"I mean, think about it, if they were still around, would you want to be moping in the shadows, willing the reaper to come and take your soul? I doubt it, so just keep a positive outlook on things, and trust me, it'll all look up."

She paused, pulling a large bouquet of white carnations out of a slot, smelling them and smiling.

"Will these do?" she asked, to which Phantom nodded.

"Great, I'll just go ring them up for you. Come on" she stated, bringing him up to the counter and punching in the numbers on the register.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a fifty, declining any change.

"You've given me a lot to think about, and I thank you for that...I'll see what keeping a positive outlook does for me" he mused, putting the wallet back and taking the flowers from her.

"It'll be great for you. Just smiling would be a good start" she said, and he couldn't help but crack a small smile at that jibe.

"See, look at you. On the track to positivity already" Cornelia stated, but stopping him as he was just about to leave.

"I never got your name!"

Phantom turned around, and said "Just call me Lelouch."

"Okay...have a good day Lelouch" she replied, to which he responded.

"You as well Cornelia."

* * *

**Ten Minutes later, Cemetery**

"Mom, Dad, Nunna, I'm here. Just like I said I would be" Phantom said, laying a few flowers at each headstone.

"I've already told you what I do for a living, and I'm still doing it, still working hard...but...someone has given me pause for thought. A woman running the flower shop where I got those carnations gave me some advice, and I'm thinking about taking it.

"Of course, I know you'll want all the details, but I'm still thinking about it. Let's just say I'm not as close the grim reaper as I was last year. Don't get me wrong, I still have him on speed dial, but I'm not ringing him up just yet.

"I want you to know, that I miss all of you guys. Every day that you're not here, I hate that you were taken from me, but just remember, I got the guy who killed you all, so may your souls rest.

"Anyways, I need to head out. I've got a job planned for tonight and I need to prepare. I know I said I wouldn't work on the anniversary, but the money is needed if I want to get the payments for the charity that's working on curing child paralysis after birth.

"I'll talk to you guys again next year. Take care of yourselves wherever you are."

With that, The Phantom stood, allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek before wiping it off, becoming the stoic man he always was.

Walking back home, he couldn't help but notice the perky violet haired woman helping another customer find flowers.

And once again, the ruthless assassin let a small smile slip onto his face.

* * *

**Fin**


	11. Campus Conundrum

**Request: **Uni AU, Cornelia is a young university lecturer that every guy on campus has the hots for, except for her own genius student Lelouch.

* * *

**Campus Conundrum**

* * *

"Now then" the woman stated, addressing the full lecture hall "Your essay's on a military disaster of your choice are due next week, and I expect them all handed in on time. Late marks will be docked and you've got the rubric to show you the particulars."

"Yes ma'am" the entire hall chorused, all in sync.

The large lecture hall at Victoria University was packed full, which was an odd occurrence for any class, even the most entertaining ones, and most people did not find history entertaining.

The young lecturer pushed a few strands of violet hair behind her ear, and rolled her eyes at the collective sigh that came from the crowd of males in front of her.

It was no secret that practically every man on the campus wanted to get with the young woman, but she didn't care.

That was until she spied him.

Sitting two rows back, pen in hand writing in his usual flamboyant, elegant scrawl, was Lelouch Lamperouge.

She held in her own sigh as she watched him brush back some of his onyx hair that was in his line of sight before continuing his work.

_"Now that's a man I wouldn't mind showing attention to me"_ she thought, pacing back to the center of the stage.

However, Lelouch was probably the only guy on campus not absolutely smitten by Ms. Engel, which was a feat that he didn't even know of.

His mind was occupied by other things such as grades and such rather than focusing on how attractive she was.

Except he had no idea that the young lecturer was absolutely smitten with him

_"He will be mine eventually" _she thought, a small smile coming to her face as she began to think of a plan.

"Now then" Ms. Engel said "I've given you your assignments. Mr. Lamperouge, please stay behind for a few moments, but the rest of you are dismissed."

The entire hall grumbled collectively as they filed out while Lelouch remained seated at his place, still working away.

The doors clicked shut, leaving the two of them alone in the massive hall.

"Lelouch, please come over to my desk" she stated, taking a seat in the plush leather chair and swiveling it forward.

"Grab a seat, we've got something to discuss" she said, after he had gotten up and walked over.

"Okay Ms. Engel, what's going on? Am I in trouble?" Lelouch asked, slightly nervous.

"Not that I know of" the woman said, letting him smile and relax a little "No, I was merely going to talk to you about the topic of your essay. I assume you've already picked one?"

"Of course" he stated, before asking "but why would you want to know?"

"So that I know how far in advance I need to clear my schedule to read it and enjoy it" Ms. Engel informed him, resting her elbows on the desk and folding her hands under her chin in support.

"I guess that makes sense" he replied, shrugging his shoulders "I'll be writing about the Battle of Tsushima."

"Interesting" she mused, jotting something down on a piece of paper that he couldn't quite see.

"Was that all Ms. Engel?" he asked, before she shook her head and smiled.

"No Lelouch, there's something else I wish to discuss with you" she paused for a moment, gathering confidence, before asking "Why are you so distant with everyone? You seem to put on an icy front. Why don't you get to know your classmates?"

These questions weren't legitimate. No, they were merely to find out how she could break through his exterior and reach the heart inside.

"I've just learned to be more self reliant, instead of relying on others, where they could fail me which would result in the failure of a project. It's just easier keeping to myself instead of going out of my way" he stated, tenting his fingers.

The young woman in front of him frowned slightly "Pardon my language, but that's a shitty outlook."

Leaning back in her chair, she could feel her breasts strain ever so slightly against the blouse she was wearing and couldn't help but smile as the student's eyes twitched down before going back up.

"If you're on your own, who will be there to catch you when you stumble? Who will have your back during a time of need? In the examples your using, it seems as though grades are the only thing that matter to you, which again, is a shitty outlook. Life has much more to offer."

There was a silence between the two of them as Lelouch began to mull over her words.

"What does life have to offer if I open myself to it? There's misery, drudgery, boredom, and the like, so do tell Ms. Engel, what are the positives?" Lelouch asked.

"Friends you can count on" she listed "People that will know you better than most and would do anything for you, they would comfort you, help you, and generally be all around good folks. Then there's romantic relationships, where you can find that one special person, and call them yours for the rest of your life.

"They mean the world to you, and you do in turn to them. They're the kind of person that you would die to protect if need be, and then you would spend the rest of your life with them."

Again, it descended into silence between the two, before Lelouch nodded.

"I guess you're right Ms. Engel. Becoming a more so outgoing person does have its perks" he stated, before saying "I owe you one it seems."

"Lelouch you owe me nothing. I was merely giving a little friendly advice...although, if you did want to pay me back, it could be arranged" she stated, her indigo eyes flashing with humor.

"And what would that be Ms. Engel?" Lelouch asked, smirking slightly.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to discuss your last essay you did on Erich von Manstein, but I'd rather do it over a cup of coffee, if you'd care to accompany me, that is?" she asked, brushing her violet hair back.

"Sure, that would be alright" he stated, standing from the chair and going back to his seat, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, and do call me Cornelia once we're out of this place. Ms. Engel is far too formal for a date" she said in passing.

Lelouch, who either didn't catch the end of it, or didn't care, simply smiled and said "You got it Cornelia" as they walked out the doors of the hall.

* * *

**Fin**


	12. A Delinquent's Crush

**Request: **Lelouch is a new freshman in high school and is a bit innocent, and he somehow manages to fall under the radar of the high school's most feared delinquent sophomore, Cornelia. Who in turn while the girl has fallen for the freshman, doesn't really know what to do about it, or even know the first thing about love for that matter.

* * *

**A Delinquent's Crush  
**

* * *

She strode through the halls purposefully, people moving out of her way either in fear or grudging respect.

Whichever it was, Cornelia didn't give a damn.

A sophomore in Ashford County High School, she was a delinquent known by all, and feared by many.

It was rumored that the last person to piss her off ended up hanging from the top of the flagpole by the waistband of his boxers.

She continued, giving a withering glare at all those on her route...that is, until she saw him.

The innocent smile, the large amethyst eyes, and the stark black hair could only mean one person.

Lelouch.

He had popped onto her radar on the first day of school, by causing her to drop her books when he bumped into her while reading his schedule.

From what her sources dug up, he was a brand new freshman, just moved from out of state and didn't know any better.

That was no excuse for causing her embarrassment, and she made sure that he knew that after she finished pushing him in a locker and locking the door.

But what made her feel satisfaction with anyone else, made her feel slightly remorseful of her actions towards the young man.

She had merely brushed the feeling off at the time, picked up her stuff, sent the crowd an icy stare, and continued down the hall.

Now, three months into the semester, she felt strange whenever she saw him.

A comfortable warmth would envelop her body and her heart would begin to pound just a little bit.

Her breath would hitch for just a second, before she walked past and her body returned to normal.

_"Why is this happening to me? How is he causing it? Does anyone else know about this?"_

Those questions and more pounded in her skull as she continued down the hall, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He was at his locker, putting his binder and history textbook away and pulling out a black briefcase, before grabbing the lock, closing the door, clicking the lock in place, and spinning the dial.

Lelouch turned and spotted her a short distance away, his eyes flashing with fear before taking a step towards the lockers, making sure to give her a wide margin of space.

_"No, I'm not going to hurt you" _Cornelia thought before she could stop herself.

Something began gnawing at her gut, and it took her a moment to realise that it was guilt.

Her pace quickened slightly as she willed her body to get past him and go to the library to begin research on a geography project.

As soon as she was past Lelouch and around the corner, her pace slowed, and she had become determined to find out what was going on with her.

When she got to the library, she slid into a chair at an open computer and immediately began looking on the internet about what was causing her to feel this way.

Every site she looked at said the same thing...Exactly. The. Same. Thing.

Cornelia, had a crush on Lelouch.

_"No! It's not possible! I would've felt it! There's no way that I could fall for him!" _she mentally chided, her hands beginning to shake slightly.

"It has to just be something in passing. I'll get over it in no time, and bounce back" she muttered, looking around the library.

And yet, there Lelouch was yet again.

Seated at one many tables in the library, he was just opening the black case he had brought with him.

Inside he had a board, which he laid out on the table, before pulling a smaller case out of the large on, closing it, and placing it on the ground, leaving the small case and the board on the table.

He opened the small case and began setting up a myriad of pieces on the board in a set pattern, which Cornelia had seen before.

_"So he plays chess. So what?" _she mused, continuing to watch him out of the corner of her eye as she began looking up stuff for her project.

Minutes on the clock ticked by, and before she knew it, her spare was over, as was the school day.

Gathering her books, she strode out of the library with a purpose.

She had someone to conjure into meeting with her.

* * *

Lelouch was scared.

School had just let out, and he was about to walk out of the doors, when someone pulled him aside, and ordered him to go to room 221 to speak with the person there.

This member of faculty? Student body? Whatever it was, marched him all the way there, opening the door, allowing him in, closing it, and locking it behind him.

There was only one person in the room, and that person caused him to audibly gulp in fear for his life.

He was standing face to face with the school delinquent, Cornelia.

"Sit down" she ordered, pointing at a desk, which he sat down on the top.

He watched her pace back and forth in front of him, obviously with something to say, hoping it wasn't a death threat.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" she asked, the softness in her voice taking him by slight surprise.

"A little" he replied, glancing down at the floor.

"Dammit" she muttered, putting a hand to her forehead "I guess I'm wasting my time then."

Lelouch began to get up, before he was slammed down, back first on the desk by a hand from Cornelia, pressing firmly into his chest.

"No" she stated "I'm not wasting my time on you. I'm just giving myself a bigger challenge to overcome."

Lelouch, for all his intellect, was befuddled.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.

At once, the pressure on his chest was gone, as Cornelia began to pace back and forth once again.

"Why are you afraid of me?" she asked, surprising him again.

This time, he didn't move from his position, laying down on the desk, saying "Well there was that one time you threw me in a locker, which is mainly why I'm wary. I just don't want to be a target again. It happened at my old school, and I thought of this place as a fresh start."

Again, Cornelia felt guilt rising up inside of her, and prepared to say something she never had.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, turning her head away, but keeping the words just loud enough for him to hear.

"No harm done" he replied, still laying on the desk.

And that was when Cornelia turned around and stared at him.

But only for a moment.

In the next moment, she was on the desk, straddling him with her lips firmly pressed to his.

"What do you say we go on a date? Saturday, 11am, Blue Opal Mall, in front of the fountain" Cornelia said after she had broken the kiss.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Lelouch asked, slightly dazed from the kiss.

A smirk wound its way onto her face, and at once he knew the answer.

"Alright, I'll go" he said.

"I'll meet you there, now get out of this room and tell nobody about this" she said, her voice beginning sweet, but getting darker at the end.

Lelouch nodded and rolled off the desk, grabbing his bag and walking quickly out of the room.

Cornelia couldn't help but grin at his discomfort. After all, she had a rep to uphold in the school.

And now she had a date with the person she liked on Saturday, and would do anything in her power to make sure it turned out well.

* * *

**Fin**


	13. Rivaling Romance

**Request: **It has to do with Euphemia and my OC Luciano; who basically looks a younger Lelouch, but has a more energetic lively innocent personality.

Euphemia and Luciano have be going out for a while and they've decided to tell their older siblings at a little get together. And while it may seem well and fine, there's just one problem. Their older siblings Cornelia and Lelouch have a bit of a heated rivalry going on and can't stand each other.

Ages:  
Lelouch and Cornelia: 18  
Euphemia: 15  
Luciano: 13

* * *

**Rivaling Romance **

* * *

"Come on Lelouch! I don't want to be late!" the young 13 year old boy yelled up the stairs.

Lelouch, chuckled as he came down.

"Relax Luciano, we've still got half an hour to get to the beach. Plenty of time" the 18 year old replied, ruffling his younger brother's hair "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind even if you were five minutes late."

Both of them looked nearly identical, with obsidian hair and amethyst eyes, but Luciano was a little bit more innocent and a lot more lively than Lelouch was.

"I don't think Euphemia or her older sister would like it if we were late Lelouch, now let's go" Luciano said, opening the door, and grabbing his towel from beside the door.

Lelouch continued to laugh as he snagged his car keys from the holder, grabbed his towel and an umbrella, and went outside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Lelouch turned off the car and got out, pulling on a pair of aviators to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Told you we'd make it on time Luciano" he stated as his younger brother hopped out of the car, locking the door before he closed it.

"Yeah, yeah" Luciano said, squinting his eyes against the sun as he looked out at the beach, before smiling.

"You see her?" Lelouch asked, walking around to the hood of the car and looking out at the water.

"Yeah, Euphie's there. Come on Lelouch. Let's not keep them waiting, and try not to embarrass me" Luciano pleaded as they stepped onto the sand.

"No promises bro, but I am interested to meet the girl who managed to capture your heart" Lelouch replied, adjusting his grip on the umbrella.

The pair continued walking the short distance until they were standing in front of a teenager with long pink hair.

"Hi Luciano!" she said cheerily, giving him a peck on the cheek, before looking up "And you must be Lelouch."

"That I am" the older of the two stated, before saying "And you're Euphemia. It's good to finally meet you, but Luciano said your sister would be here as well. I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh" Euphemia said "She just went to change. She'll be back in a minute...in fact, I think I see her coming now."

Lelouch turned to look in the direction that Euphemia had pointed in, and froze, a deep frown appearing on his face as he saw the person.

"Cornelia" he muttered, his face growing grim at the sight of his rival.

He watched her face morph into one almost exactly the same as his as she walked up to the three of them.

"You must be Luciano. Euphemia has told me so much about you" she stated, looking down at the young teenager. "I'm Cornelia, Euphemia's older sister."

"A pleasure" Luciano stated, before looking at his brother "And this is my brother Lelouch."

"Oh we're acquainted Luciano. Quite well" Lelouch managed to say through clenched teeth.

In fact, the both of them had known each other since back in elementary school, and had ascended in high school, where it turned into a war between them with Cornelia's athleticism against Lelouch's intelligence.

Cornelia's grinding teeth were not lost on him, as her jaw slowly moved back and forth, barely keeping anger in check.

Lelouch hadn't really been fond of her attitude towards him, and how loud and boastful she could be of her achievements in the world of athletics, so in turn, he boasted of his intellectual exploits, both of them trying to one up the other.

Cornelia on the other hand, found him downright arrogant, always looking down his nose at people with a condescending attitude just because he was more intelligent than everyone else.

"Yes...Lelouch and I went to school together. Just graduated actually" Cornelia stated, a growl present in her voice.

"Thank god for that" he muttered, just loud enough for Cornelia to hear, but not their younger siblings.

He saw her fists clench by her sides, and he cracked his neck as if they were preparing for a brawl, which was highly possible, even here.

That is, until each respective sibling grabbed the older one and led them over to the spot picked out.

Lelouch just shook his head and planted the umbrella firmly in the sand, popping it open and creating a patch of shade from the blazing sun.

He then pulled his blue towel out of his bag, laying it down in the shadow he just made with the umbrella.

Taking a book out of his bag, he placed it down in the sand, just as someone said "Tch. Predictable. You come to the beach just to read."

Lelouch closed his eyes, inhaled, and then exhaled, cooling his temper before responding.

"Actually Cornelia, the book is for later, as I happen to be going for a swim right now."

He pulled off his t-shirt, kicked off his sandals, and dropped his shorts to reveal a set of swim trunks.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a dip" he stated with conviction, turning around and walking to the water.

Cornelia watched him go, and then watched him dive into the water once he was deep enough and begin swimming.

_"His form is perfect! He's gliding through with such ease that took me years of practice to achieve. Has he swum before? And did you see his back muscles when he took off his shirt?"_

With these thoughts racing through her head, she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation.

Maybe Lelouch wasn't such a useless twig after all?

Cornelia got up and shed her towel, revealing the two piece violet bikini that matched her hair and began her walk to the water.

She tentatively took a few steps in until it was waist level, and then dove into the cool water, immersing her body to acclimatize it to the new environment.

She came back up to the surface, breathing in the air and looked around for Lelouch, intent on settling one question she had.

Cornelia found him floating some distance away, staring up at the few clouds in the sky watching them drift by.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly as she swam over to him.

There was the condescending attitude she had thought about earlier.

"I want to race you" she stated simply, as he regarded her with a bemused expression.

"Why?" Lelouch asked "So you can gloat about beating the 'twig' as you call me?"

She mentally cringed at the nickname, but stood firm.

"No, I simply want to race."

Sighing, Lelouch said "Fine, we'll swim out a little further and then first one back to the shoreline wins."

"Acceptable" she replied, as Lelouch flipped over onto his stomach and began swimming out further from the shore.

"Alright, we're about a hundred yards out. First one back wins" he stated as they were both treading water.

"On three?" she asked, and he nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Both of them exploded off in their respective styles, with Lelouch immediately gaining the upper hand and pulling ahead.

By the time the race had ended, Lelouch was a good ten yards ahead of Cornelia as he walked up onto the beach, running a hand through his dripping hair.

"Well Lelouch, you seem to have beaten me" Cornelia stated after she reached the shoreline, and offered her hand.

"It appears I did" Lelouch replied, grinning slightly and shaking her hand "You sure you didn't let me win?"

"Did it look like I let you win?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Nope" he replied, walking up the beach with her beside him.

_"Maybe Cornelia's not so bad after all?" _he thought as he laid down on his towel and picked up his book.

* * *

**Hours later**

The beach had gotten quiet, with nearly all the people leaving as the sun had set, but four people remained, gazing up at the stars.

"And that one right there Euphie, that's Hydra. It's commonly associated with the monster that Hercules slayed" Cornelia stated, pointing up at a long row of stars.

"About halfway up Hydra is Crater, said to be a cup that Apollo was to drink from, but saw through a ruse that a crow had presented and threw the cup and the crow, as well as the snake mentioned earlier into the sky" Lelouch stated, pointing about halfway up the other constellation.

_"Cornelia really knows her history. Learn something new every day" _Lelouch thought, as he glanced over a the young woman appreciatively.

Through the day, instead of being at each others throats, the two of them had actually engaged in stimulating conversations that both parties could talk about.

It was only now that Lelouch was learning about this side of Cornelia. She wasn't being loud or brash or anything like that.

She was being normal...and he liked it.

Cornelia couldn't help but smile as she thought back on the day she had spent at the beach.

Her and Lelouch had actually talked, and he hadn't been condescending or arrogant about anything.

They had merely talked about things that both of them could have a good conversation about.

He was acting like a normal person, and she really found it nice for once.

Two yawning, younger siblings gained both of their attention.

"Looks like it's pretty late" Lelouch mused, getting up from the sand and stretching.

The towel, book, and umbrella had been packed into his car long ago, and they were ready to leave.

"Looks like they really wore themselves out" Cornelia said, chuckling lightly.

"Come on Luciano, time to go" Lelouch stated, shaking his younger brother slightly.

"Euphie, say goodnight to Luciano. We're heading home" Cornelia said to her younger sister.

All four people stood up and began walking, Lelouch and Cornelia in front, followed by Luciano and Euphemia.

Lelouch felt his hand brush against Cornelia's while walking, and made a move to pull it back.

That is, until she took her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all" both of them murmured to each other, sharing a small smile.

Behind them, their younger siblings shared a knowing look as they watched this happen.

The megawatt grins on their faces went unnoticed as they heard this, happy that their older siblings were getting closer to the secret crush that they'd been harbouring for years.

All in all, it had been a good day at the beach.

* * *

**Fin**


	14. Negotiations

**A/N: **Well, here's something I got not too long ago, and hopefully I'll have more soon. I apologize for the delay, but real life takes prescience, and it seems that writers block does as well. Please enjoy this chapter. Just for the record, Britannia came to an agreement with Japan over trade and whatnot, so there was no Invasion of Japan.

* * *

**Request: **After a bloody battle at the end of a long and exhausting campaign, Lelouch and Cornelia are coming together to negotiate (exchange of prisoners, transition of towns, ...).

Lelouch is the "prince" of the rebels and their greatest general whilst Cornelia is his greatest and most successful opponent. Therefore both have plenty of respect for the other.

Lelouch and Cornelia also have a history: they're related (but not by blood, cousins or so), Euphemia and Nunally were best friends and usually tried to rope them in playing with them (something both have fond memories of). Cornelia also was the one who taught him about warfare and chess in those days, so they were very important for the other.

Like in the canon, his mother was murdered, sister crippled and blinded, they were used as pawns, ... . Lelouch joined the rebels in revenge and to protect his sister.  
This meeting is the first real conversation they have in years and during it they remember the good days of their past, fish for what little news they can get about the other and her/ his sister.

Both try somewhat to comfort the other and at the same time suppress their own feeling for the other.

* * *

**Negotiations**

* * *

**"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the sound of peace. This is Diethard Reid, signing off for BNN."**

The guns that pounded either side of the fronts had fallen silent, as the campaign for the Middle Eastern Federation drew to a close.

Britannia had emerged victorious, but not unscathed, with heavy losses to men and machines, most being taken prisoner rather than killed on the field.

It was something that Cornelia li Britannia, Chief General of the Imperial Army, respected.

Her grudging admiration went out to the rebel commander, who managed to slow her down, and make use of the terrain around to their highest advantage.

And it was certainly something that she would discuss with the person when they met in two hours time to discuss prisoner exchanges and territorial rights.

But she also felt a myriad of anger and regret towards the commander, however she never showed it in front of her soldiers.

The reason she felt this way, was because the rebel general was her cousin, Lelouch Lamperouge, the so called 'Prince' of the enemy.

The two had always been rather close, but after his mother, Cornelia's aunt, had been murdered nearly two years ago, and Lelouch's sister crippled and blinded, he disappeared off the face of the earth.

Imagine how shocked she was when one of her intelligence officers decrypted a transmission between Lelouch and his generals in the field.

Lelouch, on the other side of the line, was just as frustrated.

One of his best friends he had while growing up, was commanding Britannia's army against him, but he had held, and now, they were going to speak in two hours.

When he had learned it was Cornelia fighting against him, and not anyone else, he had been tempted to throw up the white flag, but he refused to back down.

Cornelia had taught him everything about tactics and warfare, and she had also taught him how to play chess, though he quickly surpassed her abilities and began to beat her regularly, but not without suffering his own defeats at her hands.

But, he refused to not have his vengeance against the people who had robbed Nunnally of her sight and legs, and he refused to not take vengeance in the name of his mother.

He had run to Japan, mostly for protection that the Ashford's could provide, even after they had fallen from grace once Lady Marianne had been killed.

However, when he learned that Britannia was turning their sights on the MEF, Lelouch set out immediately.

The losses that the MEF had taken were staggering, even though they were caused by someone as inept as General Calares.

That turned around once Lelouch arrived, causing massive losses to Britannian military members, and forcing them all the way back to their beachheads.

Again, when Cornelia took command of all Britannian troops in the theater, the balance tipped once again, though the victory that they won was hard fought and paid for by the blood of many.

With these thoughts clear in his mind, Lelouch hardened his resolve and stepped out into the hot sun, getting in a jeep that had been brought up to take him to the neutral ground that existed between the two nations.

* * *

Getting out of the vehicle, he walked briskly across the sand to the tent that had been set up in the middle of nowhere, MEF troops in the distance on one side, and Britannians on the other.

Pushing the flaps aside, he was greeted with a simple interior of a table, two chairs, a map, and two battery operated fans whirring away to shift the hot air about.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he dusted off his uniform, consisting of a simple black short sleeve dress shirt, black jeans, and combat boots.

Certainly it was informal, but it worked, and it gave him a reputation amongst his men.

Knowing he didn't need to wait long, he wasted no time in reclining in the uncomfortable chair in an attempt to settle his nerves.

True to his word, he heard another jeep approach and stop close to the tent, before the flaps were pushed aside and the general of the Britannian's strode in.

Feeling the need to stand, Lelouch did so, centering his gaze on the purple haired woman standing in front of him.

"Cornelia" was all he said, his tone even and betraying nothing.

"Lelouch" she stated, her response just as chilly as his.

They both sat down, not taking their eyes off the other as Lelouch folded his hands and rested them on the table in front of him.

Cornelia regarded the young man in front of her.

It looked as though he had aged ten years instead of just two, dark bags hanging under his eyes and two deep lines creasing his forehead.

"How long has it been" she began softly, taking Lelouch by surprise "Since I've seen those amethyst eyes?"

He regarded her warily, but sighed "Just as long as I haven't seen those indigo ones."

A pregnant pause came between the two before he asked "How long have you known that I was commanding the enemy?"

"About a month after I got here" she replied "Someone decrypted a transmission between you and General Shakim and sent it to me."

All he did was nod, before pulling out a notebook.

"Well, we best get to it. What does the Emperor want in the ways of territory?" he asked.

Looking down at the map, she drew an imaginary line down the middle of Saudi Arabia.

"Everything west of that line belongs to Britannia, and everything east, the MEF retains as their land."

"That won't do" Lelouch muttered "We want all of Iraq. Your borders are fine, except for that. Perhaps a prisoner trade would account for making that up?"

He smirked, knowing he had the prisoner ratio he needed, with five Britannians captured for every rebel they took.

"That would be...acceptable" Cornelia said after a moment, looking down at her hands.

They continued to go over the details of the plan, such as where the Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) would be, how many troops were allowed to be on station guarding each side, and so on.

* * *

Three hours later, as the sun began to set, they finally concluded their business.

"How's Nunnally?" Cornelia asked finally.

"She's...safe. And happy where she currently is, and I'm afraid I can't tell you where due to...security reasons" Lelouch said, smiling a little "What of Euphemia?"

"She's...good. She's grown up to be quite the young woman" she replied, before saying "She misses you both terribly though."

Chuckling wryly, Lelouch said "I feel the same way."

Again, it was quiet before Cornelia spoke up.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Lelouch mused, looking up at her.

"Do you remember...Do you remember the time that Euphie and Nunnally dragged us both into playing house, and they concluded that we were to be wed so we could be their parents?" Cornelia asked, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah" Lelouch replied, a grin forming on his face "And how they got one of your guards to perform the ceremony...and the cook actually made a small wedding cake for us."

Laughter began to come from both parties, subsiding a minute later.

"And how our mother's took pictures of us, all dressed up as if we actually were being wed. I think I may still have that photograph in my room somewhere" Cornelia mused, her eyes shining.

Lelouch felt his heart flutter as he looked at her, before looking down at the table.

"So, how have you been? Yourself, I mean?" he questioned.

Running a hand through her long violet locks, Cornelia look at him.

"In all honesty, I'm just tired. Tired of commanding during a war I fought against, but you know the Emperor and his territorial expansion laws" she said flatly "How about you?"

"Life has been...interesting to say the least" he mused, getting a nod from his companion as they settled into silence once again.

Cornelia lifted a case on the table, making Lelouch slightly tense.

"How about a match?" Cornelia asked, dispelling any insecurity he had by opening the top to reveal a pristine marble chess set.

"One for old time's sake then, eh?" Lelouch said, smirking as he picked up the black king and set it down once she laid the board onto the table.

"One for the road" she replied, smirking slightly as their hands brushed while they set up the pieces.

"I'd like that" he mused "White has first move."

And with that, they played well into the night, not caring that people were waiting on baited breath to learn the results of the talks.

The only thing that mattered to them, was rekindling a relationship with an old friend.

* * *

**Fin**


	15. A Demon of Sorts

**Request: **Cornelia is bored one night, so decides to try out an urban legend she heard online: Spirit Summoning. It works... but not in the way she was expecting... Lelouch, an equally bored devil prince, is just as confused when ends up in her apartment out of nowhere.

* * *

**A Demon of Sorts  
**

* * *

_Tick. tock, tick, tock._

The clock continued its monotonous march into the later hours of the night, just passing ten pm.

A woman was seated at her computer desk, bored as could be, and randomly scrolling through the internet.

That is, until she found something of mild interest.

"Demon summoning. Hm, an urban legend, but it may provide me with some interest for the night if it works" she mused, clicking on the link and reading the page carefully.

There were many instructions, and just as many warnings, enforcing just how "dangerous" it could be.

She had to do several things just for this, such as printing out a copy of a sigil of the demon she wanted.

There were many, many choices on the website, so she eventually went with the 'Devil Prince, heir to the throne of Satan.'

Once that was printed out, she put it down on the table and lit two blue candles on either side of it.

Also printing out a copy of the prayer she needed to recite, she placed it beside the other paper with the sigil on it.

Turning the lights down to a dim glow, she stood before her makeshift altar, steadied her breathing, and closed her eyes.

In her mindscape, she visualized the sigil in incredible detail, remembering every piece of it, as she said aloud the name of the spirit she wanted to summon three times.

She opened her eyes again and took the sheet of paper with the prayer on it, and began to read.

"Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever.

"I entreat thee to inspire the Devil Prince, heir to the throne of Satan, to manifest before me that he may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to his office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father."

The woman closed her eyes, waiting to feel a flow of positive energy from the dark lord, indicating that he had heard her and made a connection with her.

Nothing happened however.

One minute passed, and then two.

A wry chuckle escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Urban legend it seems there's no such thing as demons" she said, before a new voice uttered "Are you so certain about that?"

She didn't dare move, and she tried not to breathe, as the woman slowly turned around behind her.

There, in the dim light, was a man standing there, but there was something off.

He was dressed in an immaculate black suit, with a blood red tie, two horns were protruding from his head, but he looked...bored.

"Are...are you the Devil Prince?" she whispered, her voice full of fright.

"I am, however, you may call me, Lelouch. Now why have you summoned me here? I was doing a whole lot of nothing in my palace, and you dragged me away from it" he replied, smirking slightly.

It was obvious that he was invoking humor into his speech to put her at ease, she could tell by the tone.

"Well, I wanted to see if demon summoning would work, and I was also bored, much like you were" she stated "and you can call me Cornelia."

"So...wait...you were bored...so you summoned the Prince of Hell, heir to the throne of Satan, to your apartment?" Lelouch asked, beginning to laugh heartily.

"It wasn't like either of us had anything else to do" she shrugged, putting one hand on her hip.

"You're quite right" Lelouch mused, nodding his head "I've already learned more than enough in my four hundred years of life to be able to take over the throne."

Cornelia whistled "Four hundred years. You don't look a day over twenty two."

"That's kind of you to say" he mused "Though I would've thought I've aged, because listening to my father, Lord Satan, shout 'All men are not created equal' whenever a new arrival gets there, it's pretty old."

"I can only imagine...can I ask a question?" Cornelia stated, getting the demon's attention.

"You just did, but you can ask another" he replied, smirking slightly.

Cornelia threw on a grin at the small joke, and asked "So who is actually in hell? Like, what kinds of people?"

"Well" Lelouch began "We've got the obvious ones, Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, members of the Fascist Party, etc. I could go on for hours naming obvious people. But, there's also lawyers, uhh...The French, their neighborhood is right beside the Germans, so there's lots to talk about, and...Christians...because apparently the Jews were right."

"That's...something I wasn't expecting. Well, I was expecting Nazi's and the others, but the entirety of France, all the time? That's weird" Cornelia said.

"Hell is a weird place" Lelouch replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, it seems like it" she stated, going over to her couch and sitting down "So what does a demon prince do for fun?"

"Oh you know, watch some movies, read some books, hang out with other demons. I'm still rather young by demon standards, considering my father is well over 1500 years old" he said offhandedly, surprising Cornelia.

"1500 years. I'll be lucky if I live to see 100 years" she muttered, looking out the window at the darkened city.

"What do you do for fun?" Lelouch asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Listen to music, take the occasional nap, go to university. The usual" she informed him, before saying "And now apparently, having conversations with the Devil Prince."

"Is that such a bad thing though?" Lelouch asked, a cool grin on his face.

"Not really. It's quite...enlightening as well as entertaining" she replied, sporting a grin of her own.

They continued to talk well into the night, until the clock struck one in the morning, and Cornelia yawned.

"Well, it's late, I should get to bed" she said, standing and stretching.

Lelouch followed her lead, getting up, and preparing himself to leave.

However, what Cornelia didn't know, was that she had to **ask **him to leave before she severed the mental connection, if she didn't, the demon would be stranded until he could be retrieved by Lord Satan.

At once, Lelouch felt his connection to the human vanish, and he froze, utterly terrified.

This was the first time he had ever been summoned to the human realm, but even he knew the rules.

He could not leave now, even if he wanted to.

"Did you break our connection?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You can leave" Cornelia replied, waving her hand before setting off towards the bedroom.

"No, you don't understand. I can't leave. The rules state that you must ask me to leave, much like bidding goodnight to party guest. Now that you've severed the connection, I cannot leave until Lord Satan retrieves me" he stated, covering his eyes with a hand.

"How long will that take?" Cornelia asked, feeling guilty.

"I'm not sure...possibly weeks. Father is a very busy demon" Lelouch replied, before looking sheepish "You don't mind if I crash on your couch in the meantime then?"

"I'll get you a blanket, and a pillow" Cornelia said, starting off, and calling out "I'm sorry" from down the hall.

"Don't worry about it" Lelouch called back, settling back down on the couch.

If he was going to be stuck here for some time, he might as well enjoy it.

And at least he had a nice human to spend the time with, and it helped that she was also easy on the eyes.

A small grin began to take hold as Lelouch leaned back into the fabric of the sofa, contemplating the future.

In his opinion, it would be a very interesting time indeed.

**Fin**


	16. By the Pirates, For the Pirates

**Request:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a fearsome pirate captain during the Golden Age of Piracy. During one of his raids he captures a noblewoman, Cornelia Blair, while she is en route to the Georgia colony as their next governor. Cornelia expects to be horribly tortured before being killed, but to her surprise Captain Lelouch treats her decently and she falls in love with him.

* * *

**By the Pirates, For the Pirates**

* * *

A smirk wound onto the face of Captain Lelouch '_The Aristocrat_' Lamperouge as he walked the length of the captured British sailors on the wooden deck of the _HMS Lancaster_.

"Gentlemen of the Royal Navy, my name is Captain Lamperouge. I'm not so much of a pirate as a...businessman. I'm not going to sink your ship or murder your crew. I'll merely take what I want from your cargo holds."

The crew breathed a sigh of relief, before a few, including the Captain of the vessel, went tense with nervousness.

"Something in the hold I should...know about?" Lelouch asked, gesturing to the nervous men.

"Nothing" the Captain stated, causing Lelouch to nod.

"We'll find out" he replied, before gesturing to the men "You men, stay here and guard this lot. Make sure they don't try anything funny."

Going down the stairs into the hold of the massive ship, Lelouch couldn't help but grin as he looked inside, seeing stacked barrels of rum and sacks full of sugar.

Trying some of the white crystal, he smiled genuinely.

"High quality stuff. These will fetch quite a high price" he mused, continuing up and down the rows of plunder, until he noticed something odd behind a stack of crates.

"What do we have here?" he mused, gripping the object and pulling.

This object, turned out to be a woman.

"Unhand me barbarian!" she shouted, ripping her arm out of his grasp and taking two steps back.

Lelouch unholstered his blunderbuss and his features grew hard as he regarded the woman in front of him.

She was wearing a large, yellow dress, with very little lace. She also had flowing purple hair, parted down the middle and was wearing a very angry expression.

"Captain Lamperouge, at your service. And you are...?" Lelouch asked openly, gesturing with the muzzle of his weapon.

"Lady Cornelia Blair, Governor of Georgia" she finally answered, meeting his eyes.

"Georgia doesn't have a governor...unless...you're it now" he muttered, chuckling lightly until his laugh erupted in a full blown cackle.

"What luck" he mused "The new governor, on this ship. What a catch I've made. You're coming with me."

Finishing his sentence by pointing at the stairway behind her, Cornelia sighed and turned, beginning to climb up to the main deck.

They arrived to lecherous looks and wolf whistles from Lelouch's crew, and looks of fury and disappointment from the English.

"Rivalz!" Lelouch called over "Send the scavengers. We've got a lot of rum and sugar to put aboard the _Black Prince_.

"And this gentlemen" he said, turning around to the boarding party "This is Lady Cornelia Blair, the next Governor of Georgia."

Once again, he was met with whistles and cheers as he stood upon the deck motioning towards one of the many planks stretched between the two ships that the scavengers were beginning to move quickly over.

"Throw the powder over the side so they don't shoot us in the back when we leave" Lelouch ordered, forcing his charge onto the plank and walking her across to his ship.

_"This is the end for me" _Cornelia thought as she was chained up in a bedroom deep in the bowels of the ship _"I'm going to be tortured, beaten, maybe even raped."_

Just the thought of that word made her shudder in horror.

She felt bile rising in her throat and quashed the nauseous feeling down and she walked over to the small bed in the corner, the chain on her ankle dragging all the way as she laid down.

_"Maybe it's all a dream. If I go to sleep here, I'll wake up on the Lancaster again" _she thought glumly as her eyelids drifted shut.

* * *

The incessant pounding on the wooden door woke Cornelia with a start, and she groaned as she looked at her surroundings, which hadn't changed.

A few curses were uttered on the other side of the door, before a key was noisily inserted into the lock and turned, allowing the door to be pushed open and a man she recognized from the day before was standing there.

"First mate Rivalz Cardemonde, at your service my lady" the man with blue hair said, slightly sarcastically with a sweeping bow "The Captain has ordered that you be brought to his cabin for breakfast."

"I politely refuse" she stated "I will not eat with such scum and men who call themselves pirates."

"We prefer the term 'privateers' or 'businessmen'" Rivalz replied, before unlocking the chain "And besides, the captain doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She knew there was no point in trying to overpower him, because she wouldn't be able to do it, and she allowed herself to be brought into the captain's cabin.

Rivalz knocked on the sturdy double doors, calling "Captain, I've brought the lady, as requested."

The doors opened on cue, and Rivalz gave Cornelia a light prod in the back, forcing her to walk forwards and into the lavishly decorated cabin.

"That will be all Rivalz, and thank you" Lelouch called from behind his desk, his quill scribbling down meticulous notes of cargo tonnage.

The doors shut behind her, and Cornelia allowed her eyes to wander all over the room, taking in the decorative swords, dueling pistols, and paintings that hung on the walls.

"Lady Blair, would you care to sit?" Lelouch questioned "I was just about to enjoy breakfast and thought you'd like some as well."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather take my meals alone while chained, instead of eating with scum such as yourself" she spat, glowering at the man who had taken her prisoner.

Instead of him lashing out, or becoming aggressive, like she had expected to, Lelouch merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then" he said "I just assumed you'd prefer human companionship while you ate, rather than be alone."

Heat bloomed in Cornelia's chest at his concern for her, and for a moment she felt her cheeks begin to warm, before she shook off the feeling.

"While I suppose one meal wouldn't be too bad" she muttered, moving cautiously over to the desk and sitting down in the chair.

"Alright then" Lelouch stated, grabbing a small bell and ringing it, prompting two cabin boys to come in and lay out a small spread on the desk before the both of them.

All throughout the meal, they chatted amicably, finding that they both had a deep interest in chess as well as history.

"As much as I've enjoyed this" Lelouch said, wiping his mouth on a napkin "I do have duties to attend to. Lady Blair, it's been wonderful eating with you."

"Are you going to take me back to lockup?" she questioned, causing Lelouch to snort.

"We're in the middle of the ocean, the magazines are locked, so I see no need as to why you should be confined to an ordinary room. As long as you behave yourself, I see no need that you should be locked away" he stated "Besides, beauty like yours should be available for everyone to see."

Once again, Cornelia blushed deeply scarlet, but Lelouch decided not to notice as he stood up and walked out, leaving Cornelia alone.

"Maybe this won't be so bad" she said quietly "And it's not like he's not sweet or cute."

And thus, the wheels were set in motion.

* * *

**A/N:** I need story idea's folks! So if you have em, toss em my way. Also, Merry Christmas! There's still a half hour left of the 25th when I posted.


	17. An Unlucky Goddess

**Request: **Cornelia is known as the Goddess of Victory by many Britannians and in the one-shot Suzaku is unable to prevent her capture by Zero/Lelouch due to misfortune. That misfortune being that the Lancelot, having been sabotaged by the Purist Faction before the battle commenced so that time is wasted undoing the sabotage.

* * *

**An Unlucky Goddess**

* * *

"I win Cornelia. The game is over, and I call checkmate" Zero issued from his Command Burai, standing proudly upon the hill, looking over the dismembered Gloucester.

However, what Zero didn't know, was that his greatest enemy, the Lancelot, was about to come rocketing out of the ASECC trailer to the rescue.

"Lancelot, now launching" Suzaku shouted, pushing the frame out of the brackets and beginning to make his way to the mountain of mud.

Before he even got there though, the machine seized up and dropped onto the ground, alarms blaring in the cockpit.

With those sounding, and Lloyd screaming, he could barely tell what was going on, but he managed to catch "Hydraulic pressure critical" from the computer before several loud bangs sounded from the Knightmare.

Suzaku instantly released the cockpit block and the door dropped due to gravity.

Climbing out, he saw a mess of fluid leaking from all over the frame and a hanging rubber ring from one of the actuators for a leg.

"Burst seals…? But who?" he asked, before Lloyd caught up with him.

"Those Purists wrecked the Lancelot! They introduced water into the hydraulic sump! I knew I shouldn't have put the filters on the return side" he wailed "Now we'll need to replace the seals that blew, flush the system, and refill the entire thing with fluid!"

"But…I need to rescue the Viceroy" Suzaku shouted, fraught with distress.

"There are no other Knightmares equipped to tackle the mountain Suzaku. I'm sorry" Cecile said sadly, looking at the construct and the sobbing scientist.

All Suzaku could do was look to the summit where the Black Knights had cornered Princess Cornelia.

* * *

"Zero" Cornelia spat from the inside of her Knightmare "I'll never surrender to you."

"So be it" the masked man simply stated, as the Gloucester charged towards them before dropping to one knee.

"However" Zero continued "It would seem that your energy filler has other ideas. We're going to take you prisoner, and you will be treated fairly. I have some questions for you anyways."

Cornered, Cornelia simply unlocked the hatch of her Knightmare and stood up, arms raised with a severe scowl marring her features.

Two Black Knights moved in and handcuffed her, walking her to the awaiting prisoner transport they had brought along for just such an opportunity.

_"__Now Cornelia" _Lelouch thought, removing his mask in the comfort of the frame _"We'll see what you know about the murder of my mother."_

* * *

Hours passed, and the celebration was in full swing at Black Knight HQ over the defeat and capture of Cornelia.

However, one person wasn't taking part in the festivities.

Lelouch was calmly seated at an interrogation table inside the base, his mask on, while waiting for Cornelia to be brought to him.

A knock on the door sounded, and at the command "Enter" given by Lelouch, the door was opened and Cornelia was shuffled in by two people.

They sat her in the chair and left, locking the door behind them.

Silence hung heavy in the air between the two, before Zero spoke.

"Cornelia, I do regret us having to meet under such…uncomfortable circumstances. Truly, it's a pity. And of course, having to keep you separated from Euphemia is no doubt taking a toll on you."

The only indication that he had been heard was the subtle widening of her eyes as she said nothing in response.

"I want to ask you one thing, and it pertains to you being in Area 11" Lelouch said, pausing for a moment "Were you the one who killed Marianne vi Britannia?"

Cornelia looked up sharply, her eyes blazing "Of all the brazen audacity! I would never kill the woman I had idolized. I was the head of her guard and damn proud of that position!"

"Then what happened?" Lelouch asked, beginning to feel excitement in his veins at the possibility of getting an answer.

"Lady Marianne herself ordered the withdrawal of the guard due to a meeting. I tried to fight the order, but she refused" she muttered, hitting her bound hands on the table "I failed to protect three people I loved, and in return, one was killed outright, another blinded and paralyzed, and then my brother and sister, Lelouch and Nunnally, were sent to Japan, where they were killed."

"Yes, but what happened with the investigation? You yourself headed it, did you not?" he questioned, salivating for answers.

Cornelia looked up sharply "I refuse to answer any more questions for you Zero."

"Oh? Then I propose a trade. I've got information regarding Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. I can for a fact tell you they're not dead" Zero stated "All I want are my answers, and I'll give you yours."

"Fine" Cornelia sighed "The Emperor ordered the investigation called off, but I continued in private and uncovered very little. My brother, Schneizel, was ordered to remove the body from the grounds."

_"__What was in that coffin then?" _Lelouch thought, before asking "How important are Lelouch and Nunnally to you?"

A small smile came onto Cornelia's face as she looked down "Lelouch and Nunnally mean as much to me as Euphemia does. I was devastated when I heard that they had been killed. And I always wanted to tell Lelouch something."

Her face got a stern visage as she said "Now I've answered your questions. Tell me what I want to know."

_"__I know this is a bad idea, but I can use my geass on her if it goes badly" _he thought, before saying "Cornelia, they're close. In fact, they're closer than you think."

Reaching one hand up with a flourish, the sound of metal retracting echoed through the room as Lelouch pulled off the mask and set it down on the table.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it sister?" he asked, looking up at Cornelia.

"Lelouch…you're alive" she said in a whisper "It's really you."

"Indeed it is. Nunnally is alive as well, however, I'm not willing to disclose that information. Now then, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Lelouch asked the still stunned woman.

"I always wanted to tell you…that I loved you Lulu. And no matter what, I would always love you" she replied, a smile lighting up her face.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile in return as he was rejoined with his sister, but he spoke as well.

"I hope you don't mind…but I always…sorta…loved you too Nellie."

With that, Lelouch stood and leaned over the table, placing his lips softly on Cornelia's, as a love was rekindled and brought into play.

Though neither of them noticed the green haired witch watching from the door with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **NEED MOAR SUGGESTIONS! Peace out! Leave reviews!


	18. The Perfect Crime II

**Request: **The Perfect Crime pt 2: In Sheep's Clothing= L.L. Infiltrates the police department to steal valuable evidence, and runs into a familiar face.

* * *

**The Perfect Crime II**

* * *

"You fool. Couldn't have done just one sweep before you ducked out, could you?" Lelouch muttered to himself, berating his incompetence at the hands of getting away.

Now, he was walking through the police station, dressed up like an officer, to grab a hair sample he had left behind while fleeing the scene of the crime.

It had been several months since he broke into the First Britannian Bank and nearly been captured by that young female officer.

_"__What was her name again? Something Stevens I think" _Lelouch thought, as he continued to make his way through the station in his stolen outfit.

Now, because he left some hair while stealing the Grand Orange Diamond from the museum and now this police department had it.

Having memorized the building layout prior to even entering the station, he knew the evidence locker was down in the basement and that it had an attendant at all time.

However, he knew that nobody had a physical description that accurately matched his face.

"I knew I should've started wearing wigs when I began this line of work" he muttered to himself, smiling falsely and nodding to two officers walking past him.

"Idiots" he mused once they were out of earshot.

Stopping at the break room to pick up a cup of coffee to make himself blend in a little more with his surroundings, he froze and listened.

Someone laughed, and it sounded dangerously familiar.

Glancing behind him, his heart sank as he saw a luscious mane of violet locks and the uniform to accompany it.

_"__Shit! She works here?! I checked the personnel files and didn't see a Stevens on staff" _he thought, his brain working a mile a minute.

The answer was simple. He'd just avoid her, head to the locker, and grab what he needed before getting the hell out of the building and burning the hair when he got home.

Keeping his back to the two officers chatting, Lelouch slinked out the door and wiped his brow.

"Whew. Close call there" he muttered, walking towards the stairs while sipping at his black coffee.

Meandering down, he reached the officer sitting inside the evidence locker and put on another false smile.

"Good day to you. I'm here to pick up sample #65582 and take it to the lab for analysis" he said, turning up the charm on the redhead seated behind the counter "I'm sure you wouldn't want to make me…late."

A quick brush of his black hair, and the woman was blushing like a schoolgirl and giggling as she got up and walked far back into the locker.

"Ditz" he chuckled, as he felt someone walk up behind him.

"Good afternoon" he heard a very familiar voice whisper in his ear "It's been awhile, hasn't it L.L?"

_"__Son of a bitch" _Lelouch thought, waiting for the steel to close around his wrists.

However, the cuffs never came, and he risked a look behind him at the policewoman who had him cornered, and yes, he concluded, it was the one from the bank.

"Get your little evidence bag, and then meet me in the break room. I've done you a favor by not calling for backup. Now do me a favor" she whispered, before walking away.

Lelouch swallowed nervously and waited for the woman to get back with his evidence and thought about if he could make a clean getaway.

_"__She knows what I look like. If I ran, there'd be a description of me on every news channel within the hour. I might as well see what she wants" _he thought, rolling his eyes as he was finally handed the bag by the woman behind the counter who he didn't even give a second glance.

Marching back up the stairs purposefully, he strode back to the break room confidently, even though he was uncertain of what was about to happen when he walked inside.

_"__There could be a plethora of officers waiting inside for me, ready to arrest me and lock me away, I could be shot for just wearing this uniform, and of course there are many other scenarios, but none come to mind at this moment" _Lelouch thought, gripping the doorknob and pausing.

He turned it and walked inside, and found that the only other person in there was the policewoman.

"Sit down L.L." she said "I've got a…proposition for you."

"A proposition? What kind of proposition?" Lelouch asked, regarding the woman warily.

"The kind that will keep you out of jail, and make me a very happy, very rich woman" she replied, smirking.

"Oh? A corrupt officer of the law. What gave you this turn? Months ago, you were practically salivating to get your hands on me, and now you're turning your back on those you swore to protect" he stated, smirking himself.

"Thanks to that stunt you pulled, cuffing me to a radiator pipe, I've become the laughing stock of the entire force" she informed him, her voice low and dangerous "I was demoted, and reduced to sitting at a desk filing paperwork. I've got no sympathy to those I work with, and being able to quit this job and retire early would be…a small price to pay for keeping your identity a secret."

"And what would I need to give you in order to have my identity kept quiet?" Lelouch asked the smirking beauty across from him.

She made a show of brushing her hair back out of her eyes, and said "Seventy percent of all your future heists over the next three years."

If he had been drinking anything, Lelouch would've spat it all over the table.

"Seventy? Hell no. Forty percent over the next year. You clearly don't know how much I pull in when I do a job" he informed her, shaking his head.

"Your last heist from the museum pulled in roughly 4.5 million dollars in sellable goods, the three banks before that were about 2 million all together, and the big score from First Britannian came in to nearly 10 million stolen" she leaned over the table, resting her chin on her fist

"I know exactly how much you have in assets and overseas accounts. I'll be generous and say, fifty percent over the next two years, and I provide you with floorplans of anywhere you want to hit in the area."

Lelouch looked at the table and was silent for a few moments, calculating and just thinking hard.

"What assurances do I have that you won't sell me out once this is all said and done?" he asked.

"You've got my word, which is the best thing I can give you other than a signed contract" she stated, standing up "That is, unless you'd like to draw up a contract for me to sign…say at, eight o' clock tomorrow, my place?"

"I look forward to seeing you there Miss…?" Lelouch said, taking her hand.

"Stevens. Cornelia Stevens" the woman replied, handing him a card with an address on it out of her back pocket.

"I'll see you then, Cornelia" Lelouch stated, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles gently.

And with that, he disappeared from the police station, evidence in hand, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake in his career.

* * *

**A/N: **Been sitting on this one for quite some time, and have wanted to get it out. I'm also hoping to get another chapter of Ripped Away out before I go back to BC on Sunday. Stay tuned folks, and remember to leave those reviews.


	19. Alternate Pairs, Same Love

**Request: **Cornelia is part of the military and is dating Ashford Academy Lelouch Lamperouge often visits her at her military bases.

One day, under the request of her older brother Schneizel. Cornelia was to visit Lloyd Asplund. An out there type of scientist that was being funded by Shneizel. Apparently there was a top project that the Earl was overseeing that Shneizel wanted Cornelia to check up on and give an update as to how it was going. Cornelia agreed, and Lelouch followed along to check it out as well. The Project Lloyd was working on was something no scientist had ever thought possible.

The peering and communications with an Alternate Dimension.

* * *

**Alternate Pairs, Same Love**

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge looked out the window of his classroom, bored to tears as he listened to the teacher drone on about how the treaty between Japan and Britannia was written up by Prince Schneizel.

A sigh escaped his lips before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he tuned out the teacher and turned his attention to the message that had just come in on his phone.

_Sender: Nel_

_Lelouch, if you want to come to the office for a bit, I've got nothing going on :D_

_xxoo_

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto his face as he sent off a quick reply and clicked the phone closed just as the bell sounded, signalling the end of class.

It was a fact that was unknown by all on campus, that Lelouch, the resident heartthrob of the school, was in a very close relationship, and was dating the top Britannian General in all the country, Princess Cornelia li Britannia.

It was a well-known fact, that Cornelia's sister, Princess Euphemia, attended Ashford Academy as well, but she didn't know that the two were dating.

Lelouch often used the cover of going out gambling against nobles as an easy lie to get away from the people at school to sneak to the government bureau to meet with Cornelia.

Today was no different as he left his books in his locker and put his hands into his pockets, whistling a tune as he made his way to the front gates of the school where a black sedan was waiting to whisk him away.

Showing the pass that Cornelia had given him to the guard at the gate of the bureau, he smiled and waved the car in as soon as he saw the photograph.

_"__Better to have made friends with these people rather than enemies. It could be useful eventually" _Lelouch thought as the car stopped and he got out.

Bounding up the stairs into the building two at a time, he still felt giddy at the prospect of seeing his girlfriend, even though they had been dating for several years.

Walking through the lavish hallways decorated with both Britannian and Japanese art, he found himself standing before the double doors that would let him meet with Cornelia.

Pushing them open with a flourish, knowing that he didn't need to knock, he was greeted with a most welcome sight.

The princess, his girlfriend, sitting at her desk casually twirling a few strands of her violet hair around one of her index fingers.

A smirk came onto his face as she noticed him, only pausing to shut the doors to the office before turning back and walking towards the desk.

The grins never left their faces as Lelouch casually took a seat on the edge of her desk, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

That is, until he bent down and lovingly kissed Cornelia, his tongue gently prodding her mouth for access which she didn't hesitate to give.

"How long are you free for?" Lelouch asked, before saying "And we won't have another…interruption from your knight this time, will we?"

Chuckling lightly, he thought back to the last time, where Cornelia's knight Guilford had walked in on them making out on her desk.

"Good god I should hope not" Cornelia chided, raking her fingers through his obsidian hair, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Good. You know how my appetite gets after not being around you for a few days" Lelouch muttered, diving back in for a kiss before a loud and incessant ringing broke the two apart.

With a groan from Lelouch, and a pout from the normally stern general, he slunk out of view of the monitor and cursed his lousy luck.

The monitor illuminated to reveal Second Prince Schneizel, a mask of neutrality on his face as he said "Greetings sister."

"Schneizel, to what do I owe this call?" Cornelia questioned, a look of pure boredom descending onto her face.

"I need you to check in on a project I'm funding. It's headed by a scientist, Earl Lloyd Asplund" a charming smile came onto Schneizel's face as he said "I would do it if I was in the area, but I'm not. You'll be…compensated of course."

Cornelia had to suppress the urge to laugh outright at her brother's proposition.

Sure, she may have had a schoolgirl like crush on the dashing prince at one point, but that was long over with now that she had Lelouch.

Nobody in the royal family knew this fact though, which made it all the more amusing to the second princess.

"You don't need to buy me off. I'll take a look and report my findings" she stated flatly, before disconnecting the call.

A frustrated sigh flew from her lips not a moment later as she made to get up from her desk, only to be stopped by Lelouch coming and straddling her on the plush chair.

"Lelouch, I need to go and look at this project. I'll come back as quickly as I can though" Cornelia promised, attempting to reason with the teen on her lap.

"Or…" Lelouch drawled "I could take you to your room and compensate you if you allow me to tag along on your little observation trip."

"Just what are you insinuating, Mr. Lamperouge?" Cornelia asked, a smirk on her face and her indigo eyes shining.

"I'm insinuating" he said, flashing a dashing smile "That I take you and ravage you once, before we leave, and then several times when we get back."

Without waiting for approval, Lelouch got off her lap, before grabbing Cornelia bridal style, and ignoring the squeak of protest that she uttered, went through the door adjoining her office to her bedroom.

* * *

**Forty Five minutes later, Tokyo Technical Institute (TTI)**

"And I can't even describe that little noise you make when I…" Lelouch was saying, before Cornelia swatted him on the arm, causing him the chuckle and her blush to deepen.

"Lelouch, come on, we'll talk about this when we get back" Cornelia muttered, crossing her arms and looking down.

Any couple banter cut out as they approached the lab that housed Professor Lloyd Asplund and whatever he was working on.

"Well helloooooo your highness" a high pitched voice called out.

The person who did it, was a tall, thin man, not unlike Lelouch, but he had lavender hair and wore a white lab coat.

This was Professor Lloyd Asplund, Earl of Boston.

Although everyone, including Lelouch and Cornelia knew his nickname, which was the Earl of Pudding, given to him by an Indian scientist.

Both held back snickers as they shook his hand and were led over to a large machine.

"What's this project my brother is funding?" Cornelia asked after a moment of just staring at the machine.

A wide grin came onto the man's face and Lelouch couldn't help think that it looked like something out of a B slasher movie.

"This device, your highness, allows communications to alternate dimensions as well as being able to look at them directly" he said, the excitement evident in his voice.

"In fact" he continued "Just before you arrived, I was in contact with someone from a dimension that bore striking similarities to our own."

However, before anyone could do anything, red warning lights began flashing all over the lab as technicians began running to panels and started typing in strings of commands.

"What's going on?" Cornelia shouted, looking around wildly.

"It's a power surge and we're trying to reroute it!" A technician replied, before his panel sparked and exploded, throwing him back.

All at once, a portal opened just in front of the Inter-Dimensional Contact Device (IDCD) and out popped a young boy who looked around 10 but bore a striking resemblance to Lelouch.

He wore an innocent smile, and a look of pure bliss until he noticed that he was surrounded by complete strangers.

"Hi!" he said in a cheerful voice "I'm Lelouch Hoshikawa, but you can call me Lou. Who are you guys?"

Lelouch and Cornelia visibly took a step back and wore surprised looks, while Lloyd looked downright giddy.

Before anyone could do anything, another portal opened and an older girl of around 15 tumbled out, wearing a female Ashford Academy uniform and began looking around frantically, until her eyes settled on the young Lelouch.

"Oh Lou, there you are!" she said, relief evident in her voice as she hugged the young boy "When you disappeared, I got so worried."

"It's alright Euphie" Lou said "I've already made a couple of new friends wherever we are."

"Euphie?" Cornelia muttered in shock, as the young girl with cotton candy coloured hair turned around and looked at the pair.

"That's Euphemia Maoulicia to you. Only Lou can call me Euphie" she stated coolly.

"Well…uh…I'm Lelouch Lamperouge" Lelouch said hesitantly "The man dancing around is Professor Asplund, and the woman next to me is Second Princess of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia."

"Wow" Lou said, eyes wide "A real princess? That's so cool!"

That statement snapped Cornelia out of whatever funk she was in and she smiled sweetly down at the young boy.

"Yep, I'm a real princess alright" she replied, kneeling down and looking the boy in the eye "And the calm guy is my knight in shining armor."

Fighting the urge to blush a little, Lelouch just chuckled lightly as Lou began an animated conversation with Cornelia, his innocence and playfulness being shown off already.

"So, you go to Ashford?" he casually asked Euphemia, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, and from you're uniform, I see you do too" she responded, only glancing at him "What exactly happened?"

Lelouch rubbed his neck in thought "Well, Lloyd made some inter-dimensional portal, and the power spike we had may have created a rift between the dimensions, pulling you and Lou out of yours and into ours."

All Euphemia did was nod before scowling slightly.

"Well, this is gonna be fun" she deadpanned before walking away to a secluded corner, which Lou soon joined her in.

_"__This is gonna be rough" _both Cornelia and Lelouch thought, sharing a knowing glance between the two of them before Lelouch opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**A/N: **This is gonna be a 3 parter folks, and here is part 1 of that. This is sorta a crossover with Blackace70's story The Ice Princess and her Innocent Demon. Check it out. Anyways, leave reviews and Happy New Year guys! Cheers.


	20. Reunion at Kamine

**Request: **Cornelia was with Euphie on Shikine Island. What if it Cornelia was teleported, with or without Euphie, alongside the others instead of her and she ended up finding out who Zero was.

* * *

**Reunion at Kamine**

* * *

A flash of red light, and then pain, was all that Cornelia remembered before waking up to the sound of the ocean waves, rushing back and forth.

Sitting up quickly, she assessed that she was on a beach…somewhere, but it certainly wasn't where she was before.

It started to come back to her slowly.

Zero luring Suzaku into a trap, the Avalon showing up, and the gaping maw of the floating ship opening to reveal those two horrific blasts of red.

Cautiously getting up, her uniform slightly damp from the surf, she walked a little way into the dense vegetation that abounded on the island.

She continued, until a sight in a small clearing ahead gave her pause and caused her to draw her sidearm in rapid succession.

There, on the ground in front of her, lay Zero, the masked revolutionary who had caused all the trouble, had killed all the people, including her brother Clovis.

Creeping silently ahead, she looked on as the masked man made no move to signify that he was aware of her presence, he just continued lying there.

Only when she was closer, within about ten feet of him, could she see that the mask that he wore with pride and arrogance, the mask that kept him hidden from the world, was askew.

This, gave her pause.

She could certainly shoot him now, and be done with it, which would make it very simple to finish quashing the Black Knights.

But, her curiosity was fighting. This may be the only chance to learn who was behind that mask, who was the one causing her so much trouble.

In the end, the curiosity won, and while still keeping her weapon trained on the unmoving form, she crept closer, until she was practically on top of him.

From this vantage, she could see a few wisps of obsidian hair, and a sharp, jutting chin that projected authority.

Kneeling down, she felt a pulse through her gloves when she laid a finger on his neck, just making sure he was alive.

It was a strong pulse, which indicated that she needed to do whatever she was going to and then shoot him.

Gently pulling the mask off and laying it to the side, she shifted his head until she could see the face of the man behind the mask.

The first thing she noticed, was that he looked regal, almost like a member of royalty, and something was tugging in the back of her mind that this man looked very, very familiar.

"Oh my god" she whispered, nearly losing the grip on her weapon "Lelouch."

She tried to figure out any other explanation, but nothing matched.

This was indeed Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Empire, and…Zero.

The revelation hit Cornelia like a ton of bricks, wanting nothing more than to hold him close, to cradle his head in her lap and run her fingers through his undoubtedly soft hair.

Which, is exactly what she decided to do.

_"__I can let myself have this one small pleasure" _Cornelia thought, turning him over and placing his head in her lap, before removing her gloves and running her fingers through his ebony locks.

Her gun forgotten, she allowed herself to wear a soft smile, with everything around them gone.

No war, no Area 11, no terrorism.

Just two people, Lelouch and Cornelia.

She was so enamored with the moment, that she didn't even notice Lelouch wake up until he spoke.

"Well, I must've died and gone to heaven, because that's gotta be an angel above me" he muttered, bringing a hand to his head.

A light blush dusted the cheeks of the warrior princess as his muted words sank in, and she stopped what she was doing, right before Lelouch passed out once again.

A sigh escaped her lips as she brushed some of the hair out of his eyes, her own violet eyebrows creasing in thought.

Here, she had discovered her long lost brother, thought to be dead by all members of the world, but she had discovered that he was leading the terrorist group that was poised to break the shackles of oppression from Britannia and free Japan from the Emperor's rule.

"Like Romeo and Juliet, it seems that we were destined to never be together" Cornelia murmured, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips "Goodbye, sweet prince."

A tear dropped down from her cheek onto the dusty ground, as she prepared for what needed to be done.

Lelouch jolted awake, a cold sweat on his brow as he suddenly shifted, memories coming back to him.

Lancelot, Avalon, Cornelia. Cornelia?

There was a foggy recollection in his mind, that he was in the lap of the Britannian princess, deft fingers raking through his hair as he shuddered slightly at the feeling.

_"__If I finish this, I'll find her, and make everything alright. She'll be an Empress of Britannia alongside me…and maybe another woman or two"_ he thought, picking up the mask that had fallen off.

It was a stroke of luck that nobody had stumbled upon him while he was unconscious, or else that could've spelled trouble.

That was as far as his thoughts went, until he noticed the second princess lying not far from his position.

Getting up silently, and pulling his own weapon, he approached her cautiously, and saw she had something in her hand.

Keeping his weapon trained on her, he pulled it out of her grasp, and looked at it.

It was a piece of paper.

Opening it, he allowed his eyes to scan the page, widening more and more with every word he read, and letting his weapon fall to the ground as he fell to his knees.

He had to read it several more times, disbelieving his eyes, assuming it was some cruel prank by someone, but no.

There, his future Empress lay.

There she lay on the cold ground.

There she lay, with a self-inflicted gunshot wound, snuffing out the flame of her life.

And there he lay, Zero, the masked man.

The man who was going to change the world.

He lay beside her, holding her hand, and staying with the woman he loved right to the end.

And like Romeo and Juliet, the lovers died together, both with self-inflicted wounds.

To be together, in the embrace of death.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. Back from a break with a vengeance, and holy crap was that tragic. Like, I did not envision it turning out like that at all. That being said, sailing is done for now (thankfully) so I can focus on writing once again.

Also, send me requests! I'm always open.


	21. Alternate Pairs, Same Love II

**A/N: **Howdy folks! It's me again! No, I'm not dead...yet. Just been busy with work and stuff, but I'm on leave for the next few weeks, and I'm planning some updates for this story as well as Ripped Away, so stay tuned to that.

This chapter is part II of a request, so it'll be named the same. Cheers folks!

Like always, it's nice if you leave a review, and I'm always open for prompts so shoot me a pm.

Thanks!

* * *

**Alternate Pairs, Same Love II**

* * *

"Well, Euphemia, you go to Ashford" Lelouch began slowly, slightly unsure of himself "How about we go and spend the day there, instead of being cooped up in this laboratory?"

Both Euphemia and Lou appeared intrigued at this possibility, and were about to agree when Cornelia spoke up.

"Fine, except for the fact that my sister, the Euphemia in this word, already attends the academy. Two people with such similar features would raise suspicion."

"That is indeed a problem" Lelouch replied, jaw set as he began to think, however, Euphemia was already a step ahead of him.

At once, she changed, a shimmer of light appearing around her, before dissipating and leaving a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"My necklace can handle it" the girl stated "But you'll need to refer to me as Emelenzia Maoulicia instead of Euphemia."

"Okay" Lelouch said after a moment of pause, looking at Emelenzia and Lou "Let's get a move on to Ashford then. We'll take Cornelia's limo."

"A limo? Awesome" Lou cheered, his enthusiasm slightly infectious for the group as everyone cracked a smile at the young boy's antics.

The trip to Ashford was done mostly in silence, with Lelouch holding onto Cornelia's hand while Lou and Emelenzia looked out the window onto the Tokyo Settlement.

Soon enough, they were pulling up in front of the elaborate building, getting out, and then walking onto the immaculate school grounds.

Word circulated fast that Princess Cornelia was on the premises, and soon enough, the entire student body had turned out to greet her in the proper manner.

Lelouch, Lou, and Emelenzia blended in with the rest of the students until Milly finally showed up.

"Your highness, it's an honor for you to be here today" she stated "May I enquire as to the purpose of this visit?"

"I've been planning to meet with the student council here for quite some time. I wanted to extend an offer to use the ballroom at the government bureau for your annual semi-formal" Cornelia stated.

Either it was a flawless lie, or that was a legitimate offer.

In any case, Milly's face lit up as she called the rest of the student council out, and to the clubhouse with Cornelia in tow.

"Clever girl" Lelouch murmured as he fell back and walked beside her, with Lou and Emelenzia close behind.

"Thanks. I try" she replied, leaning close to his ear, her warm breath causing him to shiver.

Before long, the entirety of the council (Milly, Shirly, Rivalz, Kallen, Euphemia, Nina, and Suzaku) along with Lelouch, Cornelia, and the two guests from out of town, were all gathered in the student council office, looking with inquiry at the Princess.

Milly and Cornelia got down to business straight away, going over to the table and taking a seat, while the rest of the group crowded around Lelouch, Lou, and Emelenzia.

Clearing his throat, Lelouch stated "Guys, this is…Lou, and his friend Emelenzia. They're actually from another dimension apparently similar to our own."

At once, the air in the room became alight with excitement as all the members of the council welcomed the two in with open arms, asking questions about everything and anything.

As they did, Euphemia nudged closer to Lelouch.

"Another dimension? How's that possible?" she questioned, her face confused.

"I'm not sure. It has something to do with a project Schneizel was funding and something went wrong. Now they're here for a bit until Earl Asplund can fix the portal" he replied, looking at the group.

Within five minutes, Cornelia and Milly had rejoined the group, and once Milly had their attention, she made an announcement, much to Lelouch's chagrin.

"Everyone! We're having a welcoming party for Arthur, the cat that Suzaku and Euphemia found. I've got the costumes and we'll do it tomorrow during lunch!"

A groan went up from Rivalz and Lelouch in sync, but everyone was most startled by the reaction that Lou gave off.

"**OHMYGODYES**" he shouted, running over to Milly and jumping up and down in front of her, obviously super excited about the proposition.

All Lelouch really caught out of the garbled conversation between the two and Suzaku was 'Cosplay, love, and costumes.'

Not something he cared to think about as he looked over and saw Cornelia with Euphemia, Emelenzia, Shirly and Kallen seated around a table obviously deep in discussion.

About what, though, he could only guess.

A new voice cutting in made everyone look at the latecomer and greet them.

"What's going on everyone? New members for the council?"

"Nunnally" Lelouch said, as his younger sister walked over to him and gave him a hug, and she also gave Cornelia a wink.

"Hey there miss" Lou's voice cut in, and Lelouch looked down to see him standing behind Nunnally "My name is Lelouch, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lelouch?" Nunnally questioned as she shook the younger boy's hand, looking at her brother for input.

"Dimensional rift issue. You know, the usual" Lelouch shrugged, gesturing over his shoulder to the group of girls.

Just as he did, Emelenzia pushed the button on her necklace, turning back into Euphemia, much to the shock of all the others in the room.

_"__Guess she wanted to prove she was a Euphemia too"_ Lelouch thought with a chuckle as Cornelia and the now changed back Euphemia came over to join him.

Nunnally was deep in a conversation with Lou, and Lelouch couldn't help but smile at how Lou and his younger sister were interacting, getting along swimmingly with one another.

"Now then, I do have a question if you'll answer it" Cornelia stated looking over at Euphemia (not her sister!) who simply nods in agreement.

"I was wondering" she began "But what's your relationship with Lou?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Euphemia states, beckoning Lou over to her and holding his hand when he gets beside her "He's my boyfriend."

Not a sound was made for several seconds, and it seemed like the tension in the room was ratcheted up about fifteen notches as Cornelia's eyes turned to ice.

"What?" she questioned, her voice low and dangerous.

Lelouch had the presence of mind to back away slowly, only seeing this mood once, and the mood was absolutely enraged.

"I said, Lou is my boyfriend" she stated again, somewhat haughtily.

And that, was when all hell broke loose in the student council room.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
